My Little Song Bird
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: Felicity Hernendez is sent to Camp Green Lake after committing a theft. There, she meets new faces, along with the old D-tent crew, including a certain thief. Watch as romance blossoms, fights begin and tempers raise. Rated T in case. Hiatus for now.
1. First Day

**Unfortunetly, I don't own Holes. Any other character, however, in this story belongs to me . No Stealing!**

_First Day_

_Tell me what the hell I'm doing on a old bus, going eighty in a blazing hot desert, hand cuffed whilst a guard stares at me with a loaded shotgun?_

_Because you're an idiot who didn't know how to say no. _

_Oh yea..._

Felicity sighed as she stared out into the never-ending desert; the only thing worth looking at was the mountains, which, from the window, looked farther away. She reached up to take her dark brown hair out of its ponytail, letting her fine, curly hair sway down her back. She scrunched it with her fingers; giving it more volume before she rested her folded hands over the seat in front of her. She glanced at the back of the driver's seat, then to the guard. She shifted uncomfortably, moving her skaters from underneath the seat in front of her.

Looking at her from a glance, Felicity looked like any normal Hispanic teenager of her age. She had dark, untameable hair to match her already deep green eyes and flawless tanned skin. She wore an olive green tank top that fit her comfortably, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. As the bus rocked back and forth, a necklace with a simple rose on it swayed along with the bus. Felicity grabbed it, stopping it from moving any more. She held onto it tightly before she noticed that the bus was no far from what looked like a western town. She leaned back in the seat just as the bus came to a sudden halt.

"Get up and follow me," the guard ordered as he stood up. Felicity followed, leaving the bus and hopping onto the sandy ground. She looked around, noticing that the camp she would be forced to stay at for eight months. The town did look like something out of a western movie, with old buildings, what looked like a saloon, and a simple western atmosphere

The guard had retrieved her duffel bag from the bus, setting it on the ground before he went to undo her hand cuffs. Rubbing her wrists, she stopped to pick up her bag before following the guard. He led her only into the town when they were approached by a man.

"Felicity Hernandez?" he asked in a rough tone.

"Yes..." she answered, unsure of what to do.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I am Mr. Sir, follow me Girl Scout."

Felicity frowned at her nickname, but regardless, followed Mr. Sir—Felicity couldn't help but inwardly giggle at his name— into a building that she assumed was an office. He walked over and sat down behind the desk, reaching for a pack of cigarettes.

"Before you get cozy here, let me go over a few guidelines. Rule number one, don't upset the Warden. Otherwise, behave and do what you're told. Don't even think about running away, because we are the only water source for one hundred miles. The buzzards will have picked you clean by the third day. You will get two jumpsuits, one to work in and the other to relax in. You will also get five shower tokens for this week. You will receive three next week, then only two. And the showers here are nice and freezing cold. The tokens and your suits are already in your tent. Here at Camp Green Lake, we believe that character should be built, preferably by digging holes," he explained as he lit a smoke.

_Holes?_

"You will dig one hole a day, five feet wide, and five feet deep. Your shovel is your measuring stick. You will dig the hole until it is dug, regardless if everyone else is done. And let me say," he said as he leaned in closer towards her, "Just because you're one of the only girl's here, it doesn't mean you will be getting any special treatment."

Felicity nodded as she folded her arms over her chest. She had already heard from the judge that on condition that she attends camp instead of juvie, she must be aware that she might be one of the few, if not only girl in the camp. It didn't faze her; she had an older brother, Roberto, at home, who gave her enough trouble. She figured she could handle the boys here.

"You will be digging with D-Tent along with the other girl in the camp."

Felicity raised an eyebrow, curious to know who this other girl was. But before she could say anything, a voice called out behind her,

"Miss Hernandez, I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you Felicity," A man walked in shorts and a sun hat, taking Felicity's hand to shake it, "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, I'm Doctor Pendanski, your guidance counsellor."

"Great, now we all know each other. Listen girlie, if you have problems, go to him, not me, because I won't be willing to do anything involving 'girl issues'," he told her before he spit out his cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

"You know, Mr. Sir, you should really consider my idea about quitting smoking."

"Don't get your panties in a knot Pendanski, I'll do it when I'm ready," Mr. Sir sneered as he left.

Felicity had to hold down her laughter as Mr. Pendanski glared at the door. He sighed before he left out the door too, motioning for Felicity to follow him. Felicity listened as he pointed out all the buildings, showers and other little notes about the place. Soon, they came to a series of large tents spread out in a row, ranging from letters A to E.

"D-tent is the fourth one on the right, but you will be staying in the smaller tent opposite it," he informed her, pointing to the only tent on the left side, directly across from the tent with a giant D on it. "Katrina will be coming back at any moment, so-"

He was cut off when he heard several male voices coming from behind him. Felicity tried to take a look at them as they approached. Walking in front of the group was a shorter, black guy, sporting big black glasses. He reminded Felicity of Napoleon, since she assumed he was the leader. On either side of him, were a heavy set black guy and a white boy with long brown hair. Behind the three, two more boys walked behind them, one was tall, white and had crazy looking blond hair and the other one shorter, with a buzz cut and bandana around his head. From what Felicity could see, he looked Hispanic. What caught Felicity's attention was the girl who was walking further behind. She was black, with curly hair like Felicity's, but not as fine, but more relaxed. Her brown eyes stared at the ground in front of her as she carried her shovel. She was much shorter than Felicity, tiny even. To her, she didn't look like some hard time criminal delinquent. The group stopped when they saw her.

"Well, what do we have here?" the boy in the front asked, eying Felicity.

"This is Felicity, your new group member and the second girl to this camp," Dr. Pendanski told them.

"Damn," was all the large boy could say.

"Now, Theodore, that is no way to greet a lady," Pendanski scolded.

"And I told you, Mom, my name is not Theodore, it's Armpit."

_Mom? Theodore? What the hell?_

"You will have to excuse them; they have their own little nicknames for each other."

"Yea," the leader said, "I'm X-ray, and this is Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet and she's Sunshine."

Felicity looked to each member, putting names to faces. She stopped momentarily at Magnet, who was staring at her. Realising what he was doing, he stopped, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Katrina, you will be in charge of helping Felicity settle in. As you were," he turned and walked away.

_Wait, why is he leaving? Come back!_

"So, you're Felicity eh?" Armpit asked as he moved closer to her.

"Pretty name for such a nice looking girl," Squid added.

"Get out of here, you Neanderthals," Sunshine pushed her way to the front and beside Felicity.

"What did you call us?" X-ray asked, leaning in closer to Sunshine.

"It means you're a cave man, you know, stupid."

"Why I-"

"Can you guy's please not start anything? The last thing we need is for you to start another fight and get the Warden involved this time," Zigzag sighed.

"Fine, but insult me again-"

"Don't worry, I'll use smaller words next time," Sunshine rolled her eyes before turning to Felicity, "Want to go get settled?"

"Might as well," Felicity shrugged as Sunshine led her to the tent, and both girls ducked inside.

"Damn," Armpit stated again.

"Will you knock it off?" X-ray asked as the boys went to their own tent. "You did the same thing when Sunshine came here."

"Yea, but that girl's got the whole Spanish chick look going for her. You know, curve's," Armpit added as he used his hands to illustrate.

"It's not a look, man, it's a lifestyle" Magnet told him.

"Oh, and do you know her?" Squid asked.

"Well no, and I doubt any of you do."

The boys entered the tent to find Zero sleeping on his bunk. Squid nudged him until he woke up.

"Wake up Zero, you might as well know that we have a new girl in the camp," Squid informed him as he went to sit on his own bunk. Zero shot him a blank look before turning back on his side to sleep.

"As if Zero's gonna care if there's another girl here," Zigzag snorted, "Unless her name is either Dirt or Hole."

After the laughter had calmed down, Magnet went to change into his other shirt, but not before glancing at the tent opposite his. As he took off his shirt, he turned back around, trying to look normal.

"Welcome home," Sunshine told her not as cheerfully as she went to her cot out of the two in the tent.

"It's very...cozy."

"Well, it's a lot roomier then the tent I slept in before. They just upgraded this one since you were coming," Sunshine told her as she kicked off her sneakers.

"It's nice at least," Felicity commented as she placed her bag at the end of her cot. She reached for one of the suits folded nicely on her bunk.

"So have they told you about the digging?" Felicity asked.

"Yep."

"The showers?"

"Uh huh."

"The lizards?"

"Uh...no."

Sunshine chuckled before explaining, "Around here, we have yellow spotted lizards, which can kill a guy in less than a minute, in the most painful way possible, so you might as well avoid them. Zigzag says that they have exactly eleven spots, and if you're close enough to count them, you're dead."

She emphasised this by sliding one finger over her throat.

"Oh great, cold showers, digging, hormonal guys and now deadly lizards," Felicity sighed.

Sunshine laughed at the remark, "So, what are you here for?"

"Something."

"Don't give me that. How about I tell you about how I got here, and you do the same, deal?"

Felicity would have said no, but she was rather curious to see how such a petite and nice looking girl got into such a hell hole.

"Mine's pretty simple really. Underage drinking. I would not have gotten in very much trouble, except that these two guys decided to have a drunken fight and one of them got seriously hurt. The other guy was charged and some people who were hanging around got community service. But I was sent here for some reason."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember. That night was a blur to me and no one really told me what I did, but it must have been bad in order to end up in this place. Now, it's your turn," Sunshine jokily said as she turned away so Felicity could change.

"Mine isn't really special either," Felicity explained as she slipped on her jumpsuit. "I just stole some rich snob's walkman. Her parents and she charged me, pretty much throwing the book at me too, but I was only charged with theft. But instead of juvie, I picked here."

"You stole a walkman? Why?" Sunshine questioned as she turned back to face her.

"I really don't know anymore. I think it was because my friend, or rather ex friend, dared me to after said snob gave me a hard time."

Sunshine stared at her before she began to snicker.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just funny," Sunshine told her in-between breaths.

Just then, a loud bell was rung, spooking Felicity.

"Don't worry, it's just the dinner bell," Sunshine informed her as she got up from her cot. "Time to go meet with the guys."

"You really got close to them, didn't you?"

"Well, somewhat. I've only been here two months out of my ten month sentence and I am only really close to Magnet and Zigzag, only because they treat me decent," Sunshine put her sneakers back And as you saw earlier, X-ray and I have our issues. Conflicting personalities and what not."

"Speaking of which, what's with the nicknames you guys have?" Felicity wondered aloud as they exited the tent.

"Oh, that's a tradition here at camp, where you get a new nickname, based on certain things. Armpit, for example, is called that because...well...he stinks."

"Gross."

"Oh yea. He always bets away his shower tokens whenever he plays poker."

"Ok...what about X-ray?"

"Did you see his glasses? Well, he believes he can see through stuff with them, but in reality, he can't and he's as blind as a bat without them."

"Makes sense. What about the others?"

"Squid and Zigzag never really elaborated on their nicknames, but Magnet is a thief and he believes his fingers are like magnets," Sunshine explained, using air quotations and a funny look on her face.

Felicity giggled slightly as they reached the mess hall. "And what about your nickname?"

"I named her that because she is my ray of sunshine," someone sarcastically explained ahead of them. Leaning against the rail was X-ray, with Armpit and Squid beside him.

"Oh yea, because I'm here to make your day," Sunshine replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well why else would they send you here? You seem to be good for nothing else," X-ray shot back. Sunshine glared at him, taking a step towards him. Felicity grabbed her, dragging her away from the boys and into the hall. Sunshine huffed as they got in line.

"Can you believe him? He's so full of himself."

Felicity simply shrugged as she handed Sunshine a tray before getting her own. As they walked down the line, Felicity was served quite questionable slop from the workers. When she had gotten her food, she stared at it.

"I think it moved," she remarked to Sunshine as she reached her.

"It won't bite as long as you eat quickly," Sunshine joked as she walked towards a table where the rest of D-Tent sat, minus three boys.

"Hey girls," Zigzag called as he and Magnet moved apart to let the girls sit. Sunshine sat beside Zigzag, leaving a spot for Felicity beside Magnet. Sitting down, she glanced over at him to see her smiling warmly.

"So how's your first night here chica?" Magnet asked her nicely.

"It's ok," Felicity replied simply, turning back to her food.

"You know it's not that bad," Magnet assured her.

"But it moved," she argued.

Magnet laughed at her, making Felicity uncomfortable. After he calmed down, he explained, "You'll get used to it, seeing as it's the only thing you might eat for a while."

"Great," Felicity sulked as she reached for her fork and poked her food. She looked across from her to see a new face. This one was younger than the rest of the boys, with curly brown hair and a blank look on his face,

"That's Zero," Sunshine introduced him, "He doesn't speak too much."

"If ever," Zigzag added as he took a mouthful of food.

Felicity saw Zero stare blankly at Zigzag as he too eat his food. Staring at hers once again, Felicity reached for some slop, carrying it on her fork until it reached her mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn't so bad, a little salty, but it was otherwise decent.

"See, told you," Magnet smiled at her. Felicity gave him a small smile in return, just as the other boys arrived.

"So, how's our new girl doing?" X-ray asked as he sat down opposite Sunshine, with Armpit on his left and Squid beside Zero.

"She was doing fine until you arrived," Sunshine stated as she glared at him.

X-ray simply glared at her as he began to eat his meal. The table sat in silence for a while before Zigzag finally asked, "So, Felicity, what are you in for?"

Felicity looked over to him before replying, "I stole a walkman."

"From which store?" Magnet asked, intrigued.

"It wasn't from a store, it was from this girl I knew," she elaborated.

"Why'd you steal it from her?" Armpit asked.

"Because she was a bitch," Felicity simply told him.

Squid, who had a mouthful of slop in his mouth, choked on it while the others stared at her. Confused, she asked, "What?"

"You swore," Zigzag stated.

"So...?"

"You don't seem like someone who would swear," Zigzag explained.

"Well, she was," Felicity said sheepishly. The group let out a few chuckles as Felicity looked over to Sunshine, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok you guys, give the girl a break. If you're not gonna eat anymore, want to head back to the tent?"

Felicity looked at her barely eaten meal and shrugged, pushing it away from her with a look of disgust. Magnet smiled as the two girls stood up and left the hall.

"You gotta admit," Zigzag said, taking another bite, "That girl is something."

"No kidding," Magnet agreed as he turned back to his own slop and chowed down.

**First Holes Story I've worked on. Would appreciate feedback, because, unlike my other stories, I will only try to continue this if I get feedback on whether or not you enjoy this and if you would want to see more of it. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Button is in the middle, in case you didn't know ;)**


	2. Digging Holes and Fighting Boys

**I own nothing except the characters not with Holes.**

Digging Holes and Fighting Boys

Felicity was having a pleasant sleep up until a loud trumpet was sounded from the intercom nearby. Upon hearing it, she fell out of her cot, her blanket wrapped around her torso and legs.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it," Sunshine sighed as she got up from her cot with ease.

Felicity groaned as she stood up to change out of her black tee shirt and plaid pajama shorts. She changed into her work suit, wearing a brown muscle shirt underneath. Sunshine was wearing an orange tee with a purple swirl on the front.

"Matches my outfit," she stated as they left the tent. Felicity groaned again when she saw that it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?"

"Five a.m."

"Damn it," she groaned again as the duo met up with the boys.

"How was your sleep chica?" Magnet asked as he walked along side her.

"Ok, up until that trumpet sounded."

Magnet chuckled as they reached the 'library' filled with shovels.

Magnet went ahead of Felicity, much to her annoyance, until he handed her a shovel. She blushed slightly as she walked away, following after sunshine as they walked. Sunshine carried her shovel behind her, resting the wood on her back while her hands held on to the edges.

"Hope you're up for a little walk," Sunshine told her as they walked. She was right of course, because the actual holes were about fifteen minutes away from camp. "This is where we dig," Sunshine told her as they went to flat ground. "All the other tents have spots where they dig too, some are farther and some are closer to camp."

"So we only have to make one hole?" Felicity asked as she put down her shovel, placing the blade in the sand.

"Yep, but since it's your first one, it might take a while," Sunshine said as she struck the dirt a few feet from Felicity. Following her example, Felicity pushed the blade into the ground.

By high noon, the water truck had arrived, making everyone abandon their hole and walk to the truck. Felicity was closer to the truck, so she lined up first. However, someone poked her shoulder blade.

"Back of the line," X-ray told her, motioning to the back.

"Why?"

"Because I decide who goes first. And I say that you go to the back of the line."

Felicity gave him a confused look, but rather than arguing, she walked over to Sunshine at the back.

"You should have fought back," Sunshine whispered.

"Didn't feel like it," Felicity replied in a hushed tone.

The girls waited patiently until it was their turn. To Felicity's surprise, there were sandwiches and cookies beside the water tank. After having Mr. Sir hand her a water container, only to have it taken from her and filled up, she went to the snacks, grabbing a sandwich and three cookies. Arriving at her hole, she sat down at the edge and began to eat her snack. She had been hungry since that morning and was starving. The sandwich was surprisingly good, though she regretted not getting another. She would have to, if the truck wasn't already driving away.

"Are you hungry?"

Felicity turned to see Magnet was holding a sandwich in his hand and offering it to her.

"Yes, thank you," she grabbed the sandwich from him and began to unwrap it, only to wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" Magnet asked, concerned, as he bent down beside her. She showed him her blistered hands. "That's normal, the blisters will disappear soon. Just don't rub your hands along the shovel too much."

"I wouldn't, but this ground is so tough, even if it is sand."

"The first hole is always the hardest," he remarked as he stood up and went back to his own hole.

Felicity watched him before turning back to the sandwich in front of her. She placed it aside with her cookies and jumped into her hole, taking a hold of her shovel and continuing to dig once more.

After three hours, Felicity still had two more feet—both wide and deep-to dig, just as Zero walked past her hole, in the direction of camp. Felicity watched him before she called over to Sunshine.

"What?" she asked as she peered over her hole.

"Where is Zero going?"

"He's the fastest digger in the camp, and when you finish your hole, you can leave."

Felicity nodded as she understood and continued to dig.

She continued to dig until she noticed that the others were leaving as well. First Zigzag, then Squid, followed by X-ray, Armpit and finally Sunshine.

Felicity sighed when Sunshine left. She still had another foot to dig, but she had no more will power to. Her hands hurt and she could feel that she was getting tired. Hearing nothing but silence, she began to hum to herself an old, Spanish lullaby that her mother would sing to her.

She kept humming the lullaby as she dug, founding that it was giving her the ability to work faster. As the song came to an end, she heard clapping. Looking up, Magnet was crouching over the edge of her hole, listening. Seeing that he was there, Felicity stopped, jumping backwards.

"Sorry to startle you, I was done and was wondering why you were humming," he justified.

"It's ok; you just spooked me, that's all. So if you are done, then why are you still here?"

"Because I would feel bad if I left you all alone in the dark while you dug your hole."

"I would have survived," Felicity told him as she dug.

"Not with all the rattlesnakes and yellow spotted lizards running around."

Felicity gave him a look as she continued to dig. After several minutes, she was finished and ready to climb out of the hole, but was having some difficulties getting out.

"Do you want some help?" Magnet asked as he offered his hand.

Felicity stared at it momentarily before taking it and having him pull her up. She brushed off some of the dirt from her suit before the two of them walked back to camp.

"So you got here because you stole a walkman?" Magnet asked as they walked.

"Pretty much."

"Was it really worth it to do it?"

"I think so. I mean, it was really my...ex friend's idea. She thought it would be great payback if I stole her walkman and tossed it over a bridge."

"And why did you need to get her back?"

Felicity stared at the ground as they walked, before replying, "Because the girl was a rich, white, spoiled princess who got whatever she wanted."

"And that's a good reason?"

"Well, no, but she was also very...judgemental of people."

"How so?" Magnet asked, curious.

"Well, I went to a preppy private school, and I was one of the three Hispanic students. She was sort of the Queen Bee there and she wasn't very kind to us. It wasn't full blown racism, or anything, but she was just cruel to us. Pretty soon, the third kid transferred out after a while, leaving me and that friend. We were upset that we lost our friend, but also annoyed how she wanted to get rid of us too. We ignored her for a while, but...she did something that made me and my friend want revenge. She loved her walkman, so my ex friend proposed that I sneak into her gym locker while she was at cheer leading practise, steal it, and we'd both throw it into the river. But things didn't work out well, as you can see."

Magnet looked at her, only muttering damn when she had finished.

"Yea well, I just want to put this behind me."

"That's understandable, I mean, who wouldn't want to forget that crazy perra."

Felicity smiled lightly as they saw the camp in front of them.

"By the way, how much Spanish do you know?" Magnet asked her.

"Not much, only because my family moved to the US when I was two and my dad was really keen on knowing English. The only other person I heard speak Spanish was my grandmother."

"Oh, I see."

They walked in silence until they reached the camp, where Sunshine was waiting in front of the Rec Hall.

"About time you showed up, I thought the lizards got you."

"Nah, I had some company," she motioned to Magnet. He nodded at Sunshine before he went inside the Hall.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Sunshine cooed as she walked to Felicity.

"What?"

"I think someone has the hots for someone."

"What? Me and... You're sadly mistaken."

"Am I? We'll see," she walked with her into the Rec Hall. Inside, it was somewhat busy, with every boy either paying one of the Rec games or playing pool. Zigzag was in front of a broken TV however, while Armpit fiddled with the antennae. X-ray was talking with Squid while Magnet was playing pool by himself, whilst Zero watched. Walking over to him, Sunshine asked, "Can we join?"

Felicity stared at her as Magnet shrugged and started to gather the balls into the rack. Sunshine went and grabbed a pool stick for Felicity and herself.

"I'll break them," Sunshine said as she leaned over and drew her stick behind her. She pushed it forward again, sending the white ball towards the others and sending the striped ten ball into the left corner pocket. "Your turn," she told Felicity. She was just about to lean over when X-ray and Squid walked over to them.

"Well, we have decided your nickname," X-ray announced.

"Yea, wait till you hear it," Squid chuckled.

"Your new name is-"

"Song," Magnet cut in.

"Song?" Felicity and X-ray said simultaneously.

"Yea, because she sings really well," Magnet told them as he shrugged.

"Does she now, why don't you sing us a little birdie?" X-ray asked as he leaned towards her, his head turned so his ear was facing her direction.

"No, I will not sing for you guys," Felicity said in annoyance. She leaned over the table again, focusing on the solid three ball. Just as she went to wind back, a boy walked by her table. He reached out and pinched her behind.

Felicity yelped in surprise and pain, turning to face the boy who had assaulted her. He was rather tall and muscular, with his black hair in a Mohawk styled close to his head. Wearing a black 'wife beater' under his jumpsuit and black sneakers, he looked like someone who shouldn't be messed with. He wore a devilish grin on his face. Before Felicity could even take a step towards him, Magnet had launched himself at him, grabbing him from behind and tackling him. He flipped the boy over and began to repeatedly punch him in the face and throat.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to the struggle. Most were encouraging the fight, but only the boys from D-Tent were trying to pull Magnet off him.

"What are you doing? He assaulted Song," he argued as Zigzag got a hold of him.

"He did what now?" X-ray shouted as he turned to the boy, but Armpit held him back. Two boys from the assailant's tent helped the boy up.

"You made a very big mistake, Rocky," X-ray spat.

"Did I? Because all I did was show this bitch how much of a good time she would have with me, rather than you losers," he added with a wink.

Magnet looked as if he was gonna boil over, trying his hardest to escape Zigzag's grasp while X-ray did the same. However, it was Sunshine that stepped forward.

"You illiterate, vile manwhore. If I ever see you touching Song again, or even near her, I will personally kick you in your tiny balls, castrate you with my shovel and feed them to the yellow spotted lizards while you watch. Do you understand," she asked as she got right up to his face and pointed at him.

Rocky looked somewhat intimidated by her and began to back away, leaving with his tent members. Sunshine looked triumphant as she turned back to her tent. Zigzag and Armpit let go of the boys, while Magnet went to Felicity.

"Song, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," she assured him.

"Here, let me take you back to your tent. I don't think it's safe just yet." Magnet wrapped a comforting arm around her as he led her outside. X-ray stared-with his mouth wide open—at Sunshine, who smirked at him.

"Keep that up and you'll have enough flies to feed ten lizards." She took two steps towards him, reached up, placing one finger under his chin. She easily closed his mouth, before she turned and walked out of the hall after Felicity and Magnet.

"Damn. I never knew Sunshine had it in her," Armpit spoke when she was gone

"Jeez, can you believe it," Squid asked as he came to X-ray's other side. "X-ray?" he waved a hand in front of the blank staring X-ray.

He snapped out of his trance before clearing his throat, "Yea, guess I underestimated her." He looked towards the door, smirking as he did.

Only when they had reached the girls tent did Magnet let go of Felicity or rather, Song.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm a little shaken up, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Magnet looked into her eyes, eying her as if he didn't believe her. She gave him a glare just as Sunshine walked up to them.

"It's nice to know he won't be coming anywhere near," Sunshine announced as she rubbed her hands together.

"I wouldn't say so. Knowing Rocky, he might just want to."

"Don't worry then lover boy, I'll watch over Song tonight. If there's any trouble, you're right across the way."

Magnet flinched at the comment, but otherwise stayed composed. Sunshine shrugged before ducking into the tent.

"She does have a point; I will be right across from you if you are in trouble. I'll stay up all night if I have too."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary," she assured him.

"Song, you know I will."

"No, go get some sleep, I'll be fine. And that's my nickname now, isn't it?"

"Yea, pretty much. No more Felicity anymore, just Song."

"You know, that's starting to grow on me," she smiled.

"Well if you're ok, then I guess it's good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too. Goodnight," Song wished him.

"Goodnight," he replied. After a second, he raised his arms up towards her, with a smirk across his face. Smiling, she walked over, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug. They hugged for a moment, before Magnet squeezed tighter and let go, making his way to his own tent. Song stood in front of her tent, watching him disappear into her own tent before going into her own.

**Second Chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm very tired at the moment, it's 1 am here, so sorry. Review?**


	3. New Faces and Starry Nights

New Faces and Starry Nights

Waking up the next morning, Song was well rested by the time the trumpet sounded, yet she still felt uncomfortable from the previous night's events. She didn't say anything to Sunshine as she put on a red tee-shirt and her necklace.

"Nice jewellery you got there," Sunshine commented as she put on a navy blue muscle shirt.

"Thanks," Song replied as she held it in her fingers.

"Is there a picture or anything in it?"

Song opened the clasp of it, before tossing it to Sunshine. She opened it to see six people, all huddled close together beside a tree. The older man in the picture was wearing a thick pair of glasses and a business suit while the woman beside him wore a purple sun dress. The woman's hair looked identical to Song's. The older boy was muscular, even more so with a black tee shirt and jeans, and his long hair swept over his face. The little girl beside Song looked like she was about twelve, but looked younger with her orange sun dress. Song sat beside an elderly woman in a wheel chair, who grinned through her half moon glasses, and her long, straight, gray hair that brushed past her yellow blouse and long, black skirt.

"Family?"

"Yep, my parents, brother, sister and grandmother."

"Damn, your brother is hot," Sunshine said aloud, not noticing her error until it was too late.

Song rolled her eyes as Sunshine handed her back the necklace. "If you ever see his room, you will think twice."

Sunshine snickered as the two left the tent. They were just about to go to the library, when Zigzag ran up behind them.

"Hey Song, the Warden wants to see you."

"What did I do?"

"You're not in trouble. We all went last night and told the Warden about Rocky. You better go too, Sunshine."

The girls glanced to each other as Zigzag led them to a nice looking house where Song figured the Warden stayed. He led them to the front door and pointed inside the open door.

"She only wants to see you two," he explained.

Stepping inside, they were welcomed with a cool breeze from the Warden's air conditioner. The house itself was decorated beautifully, with new gadgets and nice furniture. Walking into the living room, they were met by Mr. Sir and a woman.

Seeing the red head with frizzy hair and a nice figure, Song would have never guessed that this woman was more than she seemed.

"You wanted to see us Miss," Sunshine spoke in a surprisingly polite tone.

Turning, the woman replied, "Yes, Sunshine, I did. And this must be Song."

Song glanced at Sunshine before answering, "Yes, that's me."

"The boys from D-tent told me about the incident last night. And let me say that Raymond is being punished for his actions. And Sunshine, tell also told me about what you did," the Warden turned to Sunshine. Sunshine silently gulped as the Warden stared her down. "You have a good friend in Sunshine, Song."

The girl's looked at one another before the Warden dismissed them. Leaving the cool house into the warming heat outside, they walked to grab shovels but were surprised when Magnet and Zigzag ran up to them, carrying extras.

"Thought we'd be nice," Zigzag told them, handing his extra to Sunshine.

"So, what did the Warden say?" Magnet asked Song.

"She said that Rocky was being punished and that Sunshine was a real friend," She added as the girls smiled at one another.

"Hey, we're good friends too, aren't we?" Magnet asked, looking hurt.

"Of course," Song chuckled as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez Song, you got some power in those arms, girl," he joked as he rubbed his arms.

"Wimp."

"Who are you calling a wimp?" he shouted as he went to grab her. As he reached out, she ducked underneath and out of the way, catching him off guard. As he laid on the ground and Zigzag and Sunshine rolled around laughing, Song reached out a hand to help him up.

Taking it, she pulled, but he wouldn't budge. Trying again, she pulled, this time with two hands. Sunshine went up behind Song-a mischievous smile across her face—and pushed her, making Song lose balance.

She landed right on Magnet, with her hands resting on his chest, her legs in between his and her stomach lying on top of his; their faces just inches apart. They stared at one another—brown eyes meeting deep green—for several seconds, until Sunshine and Zigzag began to catcall and whistle.

Blushing, Song jumped off Magnet in a flash, grabbing her discarded shovel and walking past Sunshine and Zigzag, in the direction of the holes. Sunshine glanced at the two boys before she ran to catch up with her friend.

Laughing at his friend, Zigzag walked to an obviously annoyed Magnet as he brushed the dirt off his suit. Ignoring him, Magnet walked past Zigzag and after the girls.

"Doesn't anyone have a sense of humour?" Zigzag wonder aloud as he grabbed his shovel and ran to catch up.

Reaching the holes and the rest of the group, Song still had refused to talk to Sunshine.

"Come on, it was a joke," Sunshine argued as Song went to a flat area to dig.

"I'm not gonna talk to you," Song told her briskly as she stabbed the ground with her shovel.

"I don't know why you're pissed, but ok," Sunshine shrugged as she went over to start her own hole.

Just then, Zigzag and Magnet walked by, with Zigzag doing the same thing that Sunshine had tried to do.

"Talk to me man."

"No way, dude."

"You mad bro?" Zigzag asked as they walked past a finished hole to Zigzag's right. Before Song realised it, Magnet had used one hand to push Zigzag into the hole, causing him to fall on his back. Magnet continued to walk by, as if nothing had happened, with a smirk on his face. From the hole, Song could hear Zigzag groan, "I guess that's a yes."

Song found herself giggling before it manifested into full blown laughter. Magnet turned back to her, nodding before he began his own hole. Song turned back to her own digging, with a smile on her face that lasted for hours.

By the time she was finished digging, Song had new blisters on her hands and one new hole dug. She was the last digger to dig, much her annoyance. Magnet was not around either, which put her down a bit. She hopped out of the hole, stretching before she made her way back to camp.

She walked and walked until she was no more than five minutes from camp. In the distance, she heard a vehicle come speeding down the road. Looking up, she saw the same bus that had brought her to camp was starting to slow down, once it was no more than a mile from the old town.

Curious to see who was arriving, Song used up what little strength she had to make it to camp. She had just arrived when the bus pulled away. She saw two guards were standing outside of Mr. Sir's office, both with loaded shot guns.

Seeing Sunshine standing with the others from D-tent, including Zero, Song went to her side.

"Who is the new guy?"

"It's not just a guy. It's two girls too."

Song watched as the guy walked out of the office, holding his jumpsuits and bag. He was tall, skinny; with blond hair and brown eyes-he looked like a model off of a Calvin Klein commercial. He wore a blue and white striped shirt and cargo shorts.

The door opened again, revealing the first girl from the bus. Wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans and combat boots, the girl looked very frightening; with short, straight, dyed black hair, grey eyes, red lips and a nose piercing to add to her look. She was even tinier then both Sunshine and Song, making her somewhat less intimidating. She went and stood beside Mr. Klein, giving him a quick glance.

The door opened a third time, and Song was sure that if someone could drop a needle into the sand, it would have been heard. Standing there was a girl, with long, blond hair, violet eyes, and a very curvy, tall body; she looked as if she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Wearing a red blouse and a black skirt, with matching heels, she had to grab the rail just to get off the stairs. Standing alongside the two new inmates, she scanned the group, giving them a faint, toothless smile.

Dr. Pendanski walked out of the building to stand in front of the trio.

"Boy and girls, meet your tent members," he introduced as he motioned to the group.

Before Pendanski could reveal any of the group's real names, X-ray stepped forward.

"I'm X-ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Zero, Zigzag, Magnet, Song and Sunshine."

The doctor frowned at the leader before explaining, "They're not their real names, just nicknames they came up with."

"Oh yea," X-ray added, "And that's Mom."

The two models smiled at the comment, while the scary girl just stared.

Pendanski sighed before he told them to go to their tents and make the new group feel welcome. The group crowded around, with most of the boys around Miss. Model.

"So, does a pretty girl like you have a name?"Squid asked as he smiled at her.

The girl grinned before answering, "It's Sophie."

"Sophie," Armpit exclaimed, "Damn girl."

"And what about you two? Do you have names?" Zigzag asked.

The boy stepped forward, "My name's Byron. And she's Nicole."

The girl glared at Byron, noticeably despising her name.

"So what are you in here for?" X-ray asked as he wrapped an arm around Sophie while leading the group to the tents. A frown formed on her lips.

"She won't say, "Bryon explained, "She wouldn't tell either of us on the bus."

"Fine, then what did you do, pretty boy," Armpit questioned.

"Simple, I broke into an amusement park."

"How'd you manage that?" Magnet asked, unconvinced.

"Well, I swiped a set of keys from one of the workers at the merry go round, left, and then waited till everyone left. They found me on the Screamer roller coaster at four in the morning."

"Sounds like a fun way to get caught," Sunshine said sarcastically.

"What about you," Zigzag asked Nicole jokingly, "Get into a fight?"

"Close. I punched a teacher."

The group stopped and turned to her.

"Let me explain. The teacher was a really uptight, rude, sexist guy. He said something extremely sexist, so I punched him."

"Jesus," was all Armpit could mutter.

"Hey, watch it dog," Magnet warned.

"Sorry," Armpit apologised.

"Since when are you religious?" Song raised an eyebrow.

"Since I was four."

"Oh." Song turned away from him, obviously embarrassed

The group reached their respectable tents, and went to separate.

"Sleep tight, Sophie," X-ray called as the boys went inside. Sophie turned and walked into her tent, putting her bag on one of the two new cots.

"Well...this is cozy."

Sunshine let out a giggle as Song sat on her cot and Nicole on hers.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sunshine told her in a song like voice.

"So why are you called Song, and Sunshine," Sophie asked.

"It's tradition at Green Lake," Song explained, "since your pretty much 'starting over again', you might as well get a new name. They call me Song because I can apparently sing very well and Sunshine because she 'brings sunshine into X-ray's day."

"What about the boys?"

"X-ray, because he believes he can see through things with those glasses of his," Sunshine began, "Magnet because things he steals come to him like he's magnetized, Zigzag and Squid I'm not sure of, Zero because Dr. Pendanski thinks there's nothing in his head—which I don't believe—and Armpit because he...stinks."

"So that's what that accumulating smell was," Nicole spoke as she waved the air by her face.

All the girls began to laugh, Sunshine's being the loudest. After it had died down, the girls sighed almost simultaneously. They took that time to begin getting their sleep wear and pajamas on.

"So..." Sophie broke the silence when they finished, "Any cute boys around?"

Song and Sunshine shared a look before Song said, "It depends on your perspective."

"She means that there are some nice guys here who also might be hot," Sunshine clarified, "But Magnet's all Song's."

A pillow was thrown, hitting Sunshine in the face.

"I don't like him like that!" Song exclaimed.

"Say what you want sister, I say potato, you say tomato. Did you see any guys you too liked?"

"Well," Sophie paused, "Not from Camp."

"Explain, sil vous plait."

"Byron's kind of cute," Sophie said in one quick breath, clutching her pillow, "We talked all the way on the bus ride. Besides, it turns out I know him." When none of the girl's said anything, she elaborated, "I used to live in the same town as him back in grade five, but when my mom married again...we moved."

Sophie looked down as she stared at her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Song asked, getting up to sit beside her on the cot.

"I don't like my step dad very much."

"How bad can he be?" Sunshine asked.

"You guys don't know how I got here, do you?" She paused. "Illegal prostitution. My bastard of a step dad got me into it after my mother died. We needed the money."

All three girls stared at her in shock. Sophie began to cry when the silence became too much. As she wept, Song wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close.

"He can't hurt you here. You're safe here."

"Except for the lizards," Sunshine spoke without thinking, which received a glare from Song. Sophie sniffed before looking at Song with sad, but apperceive eyes.

A loud outburst from the guy's tent made the entire girl's tent turn. They stepped outside in their pajamas to see that all the boys were outside their tent, holding their noses.

"What did Armpit do this time?" Sunshine called out.

"Hey, it wasn't me, I swear!"

"It's the new guy," Zigzag told them.

"He was telling us the story with the roller coaster when he barfed," Squid explained.

"It was sick, and not in a good way!" Magnet exclaimed as he began to curse in Spanish under his breath.

The girl's looked disgusted, with Sunshine and Sophie wrinkling their noses. By then, Mr. Pendanski had arrived to investigate.

"What happened here?"

The group simply pointed to the tent, where Pendanski walked to. Moments later, the counsellor cursed, peeking his head out of the tent.

"Hang tight here for a second while Byron cleans up his mess," he called to them before ducking back inside. The group walked towards the Rec Hall, trying to put as much distance between them and the nauseous inducing tent.

"Well, I know what his nickname will be," X-ray coughed, "Barfbag."

"Very fitting," Sunshine exhaled.

"What about us," Sophie wondered, "Any ideas what our nicknames should be?"

"Oh, I got one for you," X-ray beamed as he eyed the blue dress she was wearing. "Beauty."

Sophie approved of the name, by smiling. The rest of the boys seemed to agree, however, Song noticed that Sunshine was frowning.

The group sat in front of the Rec Hall, on its steps. Zero sat on the ground by himself, with X-ray, Squid and Armpit sitting next to him, followed by Zigzag on the top step, Magnet sitting a step lower, Song beside him, Nicole on the same step as Zigzag and Beauty standing facing the group.

"Ok, since you got my nickname, you have to decide one for Nicole," Sophie spoke to X-ray.

"About time. I hate my name," Nicole sighed as she slouched. Her gray tee shirt was huge on her, practically hiding the pair of shorts she was wearing underneath.

"It's not so bad," Zigzag argued, "It could be Crayola, or Petunia, or Poutine!"

"What's that?"

"Something up in Canada. I think it's some sort of fish."

"Well," Armpit began, "What about Gotha?"

"Or Spooky," Squid added.

"Or Witch," X-ray smirked. A faint whistle was heard before X-ray yelled. "Ow, bit-" He was silenced by another one of Nicole's shoes hitting him in the head.

"Ok, ok! We'll knock it off," X-ray groaned, rubbing his now sore head. The group began to discuss nicknames, throwing out random names here and there. Song was enjoying herself, until she noticed that Sunshine was by herself on the porch-on the far end-away from the group. Song left quietly, walking over to her friend, who was staring up at the stars.

"What's wrong?" Song asked, leaning against the railing with her.

"Nothing."

"Something is obviously wrong. Now tell me."

"I don't know," she answered, glancing back at the group. Beauty was talking to the group, listing off names as they all paid attention.

"Beauty has something to do with this, doesn't she?"

"Maybe."

Song followed Sunshine's eyes in the direction of X-ray, who was laughing.

"You like him," Song stated rather than asking it as a question.

"No...Maybe...I don't know! I mean, it's X-ray, how could I like him? He's rude, loud, bossy, controlling..."

"But..." Song urged.

"But he's a good leader when his mind is in the right place, he's funny and...I have a strange feeling about the name he gave me. I mean, he gave it to me a week after I arrived-which apparently isn't normal for him—and he keeps saying that it's because I'm his ray of sunshine or I bring sunlight to his day. What do you think that's supposed to mean?" Sunshine sighed as she resumed staring at the sky.

Song glanced at X-ray, to Sunshine before smiling.

"It means that you shouldn't assume anything yet." Placing an arm around her, she gave her a quick, tight squeeze. Smiling at one another, they looked up at the stars.

Laughing with the guys, X-ray found himself glancing over to his side, only to see Sunshine and Song staring up at the stars. He watched as Sunshine looked up at them with wonder, staring at the billions of stars and cosmos. A single light was on behind the two; its light reflecting off the girls. X-ray's eyes moved downwards to her pajamas-a white camisole with matching lavender coloured bottoms-that hugged her body nicely. Sunshine smiled for a moment as she pointed to a shooting star, revealing a small, but enchanting smile. X-ray found himself staring for one moment before he returned to reality. Shaking his head, he tried to follow along with the conversation, but found it hard, seeing as his mind was filled with countless thoughts already.

Being with the group, Nicole found herself included within the conversation. She didn't laugh loudly or smile big, but the fact that people were including her was good enough for her. In her old school, she was a loner, a freak; the one who was avoided at all costs. It didn't help either that she was the only child of two overprotective, overbearing and very conservative parents. Nicole remembered the day she had came home with dyed, short hair and her nose piercing, all on the same day. Her mother fainted right in the living room the moment she saw her. That was two days before her infamous outburst that landed her in the camp. Along with her parents pestering, loneliness and the possibility of her being sent to her cruel old aunt in Maine for the summer, having her English teacher insult her and her gender was the final straw. Nicole didn't regret punching him in the face-he had it coming for a long time—it gave her a chance, a chance at something different. She was miles from her family, town and old life. She had a chance to start over, to make friends and hopefully gain something different.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked to the sky.

"Hey, look at that bright star there. I wonder if it's a Nova. I know it sounds stupid, but it's so bright," she quietly told the others as she pointed to the sky. They watched it in awe, seeing its brilliant colour.

"Say," Zigzag almost jumped, "Why don't we call you Nova?"

Nicole looked at him before she began to smile. He grinned as the others agreed with the name.

_Gain something different._

As the group talked and laughed, a single fly landed on the ground beside one of the buildings, looking for food. He began to rub his feet together, taking a pause before he would fly again. From behind, he could feel a sudden change in air pressure, prompting him to fly away. Before he had reached a few feet off the ground, however, a foot came crashing down on him, shocking him before he was crushed into the ground. The foot belonged to a single person, who stood behind the building, watching the group enjoy themselves. Light from a nearby post was shone on his arm, revealing four recent scratches across his skin, resembling chemical burns. The person moved his arm out of the light, turning back to the group, and prior to taking his leave.

_Laugh all you want now. You won't be laughing for much longer._

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows; a grin across his face.


	4. Conficiting Personalities

Conflicting Personalities

"Barf bag is so dead," Magnet groaned as he lifted some sand with his shovel and threw it over his shoulder.

"Agreed," X-ray sighed in the hole beside him.

"He didn't take that long cleaning up," Song reasoned, leaning against her shovel.

"No, but the stink," Squid grunted, "Phew!"

"It isn't my fault!" Barf bag cried out, "It made me nauseous just thinking about that coaster."

"I don't see a problem," Sunshine called out.

"Well, being on a coaster for two hours nonstop will make you sick. I couldn't really jump off of that thing you know."

"Barf bag," Nova yelled, "You're an idiot."

"Hey shut up Nova," Barfbag replied back. X-ray, Nova, Squid and Zigzag snickered as the group began to dig. The distant sounds of the water truck made the tent members stop their digging and climb out of their holes. When the truck did arrive, everyone began to line up in their order. As Beauty and Barfbag went to the back of the line, they were stopped by X-ray.

"Beauty can come to the front."

"You're kidding me, right?"

X-ray turned to Sunshine.

"No, I'm not. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, because I don't find it fair that you are allowing Beauty to go first while the rest of us wait," She explained as she folded her arms over her chest, "I mean, you could have at least let Nova go too, seeing as she's new here too and ran out of water ages ago."

X-ray glared at her before Beauty cut in.

"I don't mind waiting at the back with Nova and Barfbag."

"But I insist you go first."

"She obviously does not want to, so leave her alone," Sunshine groaned as she leaned in closer to him.

"Make me."

"Why you-"

"If you girls are done your catfight, I'm sure you girl scouts would like some water," Mr. Sir yelled at the group impatiently.

Frowning, Sunshine turned at the heel, walking to the back of the line. She continued to glare at X-ray until everyone had received their water and the truck had left.

Once it was far enough away, X-ray confronted her.

"What is your problem?"

"Obviously you."

"What'd I do?"

"Besides being born, a lot."

"Mind clarifying?"

"Well, for starters, I don't quite approve of your leadership skills sometimes. And you're rude. And you think you're the best thing to ever slither through here. Not to mention the fact-"

"Jeez, do you plan on shutting up anytime soon?"

"Well," Sunshine huffed, "Sorry for answering your question."

"You know, frankly, I'm tired of your attitude."

"And I should care?"

"Well, considering you're getting on everyone's nerves-"

"Does anyone want a soda?"

The two turned to Nova, who was grinning as she held out a Coca Cola to them.

"Where'd you get that?" Squid asked, staring in disbelief.

"The truck. You guys made a pretty good distraction. Besides, I was thirsty."

X-ray paused before he took the bottle from her outstretched hand, taking a swing of it. He smirked at Sunshine.

"Thirsty?"

"Not after your lips touched it."

He shrugged as he handed it to Squid. The bottle got passed around to most of the group before it came into Song's possession. Before she could taste the fizzy drink, she heard the roaring of the truck.

"Quick, hide the coke!" Zigzag yelled as he rushed to his hole. Song was unsure of what to do, before she found the bottle taken from her. Magnet managed to throw it into his hole, pushing dirt onto it. Song stared before she snapped out of her state and went to her hole. Song looked at the walls of her hole as she heard the door slam.

"Ok, where is it?" Mr. Sir asked quietly, a strong hint of threat in his voice. "I know one of you took it."

"Took what sir?" Armpit was brave enough to say.

"My coca cola."

"What coca cola?" Nova asked innocently as she climbed out of her hole before batting her eyes at Mr. Sir.

"Did you take it girlie?" Mr. Sir roared as he advanced on her.

"Nova didn't take anything," Zigzag yelled as he practically leaped out of his hole. He walked over to Nova to stand in front of her. By then, everyone had abandoned their holes and went to argue. No one saw Sunshine disappear to the water truck.

"Why would Nova take your coke?" Squid argued.

"Yea, what would she do with it?" Barfbag echoed.

"Obviously drink it, stupid," Mr. Sir shouted.

"Well how do you know you didn't misplace it?"X-ray asked, pushing back his glasses.

"Mr. Sir, did you check your truck carefully?" Sunshine called from the truck. Mr. Sir ran to it, where she pointed to the driver's seat. Lying in between the gas and brake pedal was an unopened Coke Bottle. Mr. Sir stared at it.

"Well, looks like you kids got a lucky break," he huffed as he picked up the bottle, climbing back into his truck. "Now get your lazy butts to work!" He shouted out the window before driving away.

Sunshine was smirking as she went back to the group.

"Hey girl, how'd you do that?" Armpit stared at her in disbelief.

"Easy, I found an unopened bottle under one of the seats. He probably forgot about that original bottle and just bought another one."

The group gave here praise for her quick thinking.

"Jeez, that was some smart thinking," Zigzag told her, patting her on the back, "Don't you agree X-ray?"

X-ray stood, his arms crossed, staring at the ground. "I guess," he muttered.

"Thank you X-ray," she told him simply, with no attitude or fire in her tone. X-ray looked up at her as everyone went back to their holes. He shook his head before following everyone's example.

With all the excitement that had happened, combined with the scorching heat, it was hard for anyone to work in the silence. That is when the conversations began.

"So you guys don't get any rain here?" Nova asked, heaving a pound of dirt over her shoulder.

"Nope, hasn't rained in over one hundred years apparently," Squid answered her.

"What did you expect," Armpit sighed, "It's a desert."

"Even some deserts get rain," Song reasoned.

"Except for that one place in Chile. Supposedly, it never rains there," Zigzag informed them.

"Then how do the little lizards live there, dog?" Magnet asked.

"They don't."

"Well, they could live in the ground," Nova began, "And have all these tunnels under ground that go for hundreds of miles. That way, they can escape the desert every once and a while, get water, and go back."

"You sound like Zigzag the way you're talking," Squid snickered.

"There's a hole in your theory, no pun intended," X-ray chuckled, "If they had the ability to dig themselves away from that hell hole, why would you go back?"

"Everyone should be able to go back home, no matter how awful it is," Sunshine quietly said loud enough for everyone to hear.

X-ray, surprisingly, did not argue with her and the conversation died.

After an hour, Zigzag broke it.

"So Nova, what other theories do you have?"

"About which subject?" Nova grinned.

Zigzag paused before asking, "How many do you have?"

"A lot. My uncle is a controversial theorist who lives out in Arizona. I used to visit him every summer until I was thirteen. He taught me all I know."

"Sounds like one of my uncles," X-ray sighed, "He used to be a journalist for some controversial paper before he snapped and thought the aliens were stealing his socks at night. I remember he went to visit some hill somewhere. Never saw him again."

Song tried her hardest to keep from laughing. She was unsure about whether X-ray was serious or not, and opted to not laugh.

"Ok, what do you think happened with that one island...?" Zigzag paused, trying to remember the name.

"Easter Island?" Nova finished his sentence.

"Yea, that."

"Well, seeing as the rocks had been there for thousands of years, a simple theory could be that aliens visited us and the people thought they were some sort of gods. Whether it was the aliens doing or their own, the people built giant statues to appease them."

"What does appease mean" X-ray asked.

"To make someone less angry or aggressive by giving them what they want in order to make them content," Sunshine groaned as she lifted her shovel.

"Thank you Miss Dictionary," he blankly said.

"No trouble, Mon Captain."

"Sounds pretty legit," Zigzag reasoned. The group continued to dig in silence, until,

"Will you stop throwing your dirt into my hole?" X-ray yelled at Sunshine.

"How do you even know it was my dirt? I don't see my name on it," Sunshine sneered, her back turned to him.

"Because I've been watching you and I know you were doing it."

Sunshine paused, looking over her shoulder to him.

"You were watching me?"

A thin line formed on X-ray's lips when he realized his error. The boys around him whistled, snickered and winked at him, before X-ray glared at them.

"How sweet," Sunshine said in a mocking tone, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I don't," He said bluntly.

"Why you gotta lie, you know you want her," Armpit shouted to him from his hole.

"Shut up," X-ray yelled at him, before climbing out of his hole to Sunshine's. "Listen here, and listen good, I don't like you. I never liked you. I never will like you as long as there is a sun. You annoy the living hell out of me with your attitude and how awesome you think you are. You always have to give your opinion, even when it's not asked for. You're ugly and stupid and I wish you would just leave me alone! Got it?"

Sunshine stood still as she looked up at him. Her face remained emotionless. X-ray breathed deeply as he watched her climb out of her hole with her shovel. He didn't move; he just waited for what he knew would happen next. She walked right past him, with her shovel in her hand. Sunshine was walking in the direction of camp.

X-ray turned to see that her hole had been dug, five feet by five feet. He turned to see her back to him.

Everyone who had witnessed the event remained silent, switching their focus from X-ray to Sunshine. Song climbed out of her own hole to follow Sunshine.

"Hey, she isn't even finished her hole," Squid exclaimed.

"Shut up dog," Magnet yelled at him, "I can finish it for her."

"Have fun staying with the lizards after dark."

X-ray stared after the girls just as Song reached Sunshine. Sunshine looked up to her before she told her something X-ray couldn't understand. Song reached up, placing her hand on Sunshine's shoulder as the two girl's walked on.

Something deep inside X-ray poked him; its sudden pain rushed through his chest. His pride and arrogance were replaced by feelings of regret and guilt. He felt like he should have ran after her, apologize and explain to her his anger and frustration, but instead, he went back to his hole and resumed digging. He didn't talk to anyone, and left well after they did, that way, he could be to himself, with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him?"<p>

Song watched her friend pace in front of her as she sat on her bed. Sunshine had been fuming for a solid hour, never pausing to even breathe. Song felt it was best to let her vent so she could blow off some steam. Pretty soon, Sunshine paused before she sat down beside Song.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why...everything?"

"You lost me."

"I mean, why do I have to like X-ray, why does he hate me so much, why am I in this hell hole, just...why?" Sunshine sighed as she leaned back, letting herself fall backwards onto the bed.

"I honestly can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the answers to those questions, and trust me, if I did I would tell you. This is just one of those times where patience is the key."

"I hope so," Sunshine sighed.

"Now, quit being all depressed and let's go to the rec hall. Who knows, maybe hitting a few pool balls will de-stress you."

"I don't believe there is such a word," Sunshine smirked.

"Shut up."

The girls laughed as they left their tent. They walked to the hall where Song was surprised that X-ray and his gang weren't waiting for them. Sunshine held the door open for Song, doing a mock bow. Song rolled her eyes before she scanned the room for the D-tent members. Zigzag was teaching Nova—who stood quite close to him-how to play foosball. Zero watched fro a distance; mostly keeping to himself. Barfbag and Beauty were in a corner, talking to one another. Beauty was giggling at something Barfbag had said, lightly slapping his arm.

"Get a room," Sunshine whispered loud enough for Song to hear.

Song looked around, meeting Magnets eyes as he was playing pool by himself. He winked at her, causing her to blush slightly. Sunshine stopped in front of Song, almost triggering her to crash. Ahead of them, X-ray had left Squid and Armpit on the couches and was walking towards them.

"Quick, let's make a break for it," Sunshine hissed.

"Song!"

They turned to see that he had a letter in his hand.

"This is for you, it came today," he explained.

He handed it to her before he faced Sunshine. Song was expecting them to yell and scream at each another, or at least say something harsh. But she was flabbergasted at was conspired next.

"Sunshine."

"X-ray."

And with that, X-ray left the hall, with no screaming, fighting, and threats or hurt egos. Song just stared at her friend as if she had just sprouted wings.

"What?"

"That's it? No fighting, yelling or punches?"

"Just open your letter."

Song did, opening the envelope with her fingernail to reveal a sheet of paper with her older brother's handwriting on it.

"Who's it from?" Sunshine asked curiously.

"My brother Alejandro. He did say he would write."

"Well, read it."

Song began to read,

**Dear Felony,**

**I told you I would write to you, but I don't know if they would actually be allowed to give this to you, but here it goes.**

**Since you left, Dad's hasn't stop going on about how much shame you had brought onto the family, yadda yadda. Mom's just been staring at your old baby photos. I don't even think she's been in your room yet to stare at your stuff. Dad's been in though and all I allowed to tell you is that you no longer have a door. Isabella's still intent on getting your room—Dad almost let her too—but Grandma, Mom and I are against it. Grandma's ok, she surprisingly has nothing bad to say about you. I once heard her talking to the old photo of Grandpa about how she's glad someone finally did something interesting around here. Apparently, she was a hell raiser in her glory days. I wonder how Dad turned out to be such a stick in the mud.**

**How's the camp? Are the guys giving you a hard time? Because only I can do that ;) I can come punch out a guy lights if he's giving you trouble...unless he's like six foot ten...then you might have to just hang in there. **

**Write back will yea? Mom's already keen on the fact something horrific happened to you.**

**From,**

**-Al.**

**P.S. - Izzy wanted to find out more about the camp you're at, but so far, we found nothing. Hope you're still alive.**

Sunshine held back a few giggles as she read.

"Wow, never knew your grandmother could be so awesome."

"Who knew?"

"Are you gonna write back to them?"

"I might have to. The last thing I want is for my mom to have a heart attack."

"Sounds good. I'll go see if I can't rescue Nova," she pointed behind her. Nova was blushing profoundly as Zigzag was behind her, trying to show her which way to rotate the players. Song held in her laughter as she left the hall, with Sunshine making a bee line towards the foosball table.

Song walked in silence as she left the hall, but found herself humming to some forgotten tune from her childhood. Before she entered her tent, she heard to rustling sounds, one from the D-tent and the other from in-between the tents. She concluded that it was just the wind before entering her tent. She went to her cot; reaching into her bag for a pen and a stray piece of paper from her notepad. She pressed her pen to the paper and began to write a letter home.

***New Chapter Dance!***

**Even if it is short.**

**Yea, I finished a chapter-several actually-while I was away on vacation for two weeks. Ill upload the net one here quik. BTW, my keyboards busted so I issing the letters x,c,v,m and the space bar. I typed most of this on the off screen key bar. if there's a mistake, ignore it. **


	5. Bombs Dropping and Previous Nights

Bombs Dropping and Previous Nights

The next day started out the same as any other. Everyone woke up, went to the library, walked to where they dug and began a new hole. Today however, no one spoke, as if the tension between X-ray and Sunshine was gasoline. One match disguised as a word and everything would burn to the ground. It wasn't until the water truck came that everyone became more expressive.

Barfbag had allowed Beauty to go ahead of him, which caused Beauty to giggle and Armpit to yell at them to get a room.

"More like a hole," Squid yelled, earning him a high five from Armpit.

"Shut up," Beauty and Barfbag both shouted. They turned to one another before smiling. Nova and Zigzag turned their backs on the group, making gagging sounds which quickly shifted into laughter. Zero stood still, silently observing the situation. Magnet caught Song's eye before he rolled his eyes, obviously at the situation. Song nodded her head in agreement. Magnet grinned. Song noticed that as X-ray walked back towards his hole, he accidently bumped into Sunshine, who had been looking at the distant mountains.

It felt like time had stood still. Nobody moved, and even those who hadn't seen the encounter suddenly felt a change of tension in the air. A second, maybe two, passed.

"Sorry."

If X-ray's lips hadn't moved, Song would have never guessed he had actually said it. Another second passed.

"It's ok."

Song was pretty sure that at that moment, if a bomb was dropped out of the sky, everyone would be too shocked and/or paralyzed to duck for cover in time. Squid, Armpit, Zigzag and Nova all had their jaws dropped. Barfbag and Beauty both looked at one another in shock. Magnet stared at X-ray, Sunshine, then glanced in Song's direction. Zero's face remained emotionless, minus his one raised eyebrow.

"What are you all standing around for?" Mr. Sir yelled, "Get moving!"

Everyone rushed to get their jugs filled and the instant the truck was gone, everyone resumed their silent stare.

"What?" X-ray finally asked in an obviously annoyed tone.

The crew just uttered several responses before they left for their holes. X-ray shrugged; making his way to the hole he was digging. Sunshine looked at Song with a confused look, one that was responded to with a shrug.

Everyone resumed their digging, none of them uttering a single word.

* * *

><p>Sunshine sat up on her cot later that night after the girls had fallen asleep. She listened to Nova's quiet snoring and Song's slow breathing. She even thought she heard Beauty mumble in her sleep, some undistinguishable word. Sunshine stared up into the window above, glancing at the bright stars. She could not sleep, no matter how hard she had tried to push her thoughts to a deep, dark corner in her mind. All her thoughts related back to the events that had transpired on the past night.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunshine was leaving the hall after she had separated a stunned Nova from a confused Zigzag. She had slapped Zigzag's hand; much like her elderly neighbour had done when ever Sunshine misbehaved in her younger youth. Zigzag backed away, holding his now red hand. Sunshine gave him a warning look, nodded at Nova then left with her head straight up in the air. Once she was outside, she relaxed, putting her hands in her pocket. She became aware of how hot she was; opting to unzip her jumper and let it hang just above her hips, revealing a red muscle shirt. She was about to continue on, when she heard someone whistle. She turned to see that X-ray was sitting on the railing ahead of her, partially covered by the shadows.<p>

"What do you want, you scum bag?"

"To talk to you."

"What is there to talk about, you said enough already," she spat at him in a low groan.

"That just it," he told her quietly as he leaped off the railing, "I want to apologize."

She stared at him before turning on her heel in the other direction. Before she could take a step however, X-ray had reached his arm out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She stood still, making no attempt to fight her way out of his grip.

"Please listen," he asked quietly. Sunshine had heard the ever so slight plead in his tone. She turned to face him, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said, I never really meant it. I guess I was tired of all the teasing I got from the guys and I felt the only way I could make them finally stop was to publically shoot you down. That was very selfish and mean of me."

Sunshine stood still for a moment; absorbing all that he had said. At last she asked,

"Why were they teasing you?"

"Because..." he trailed off.

"Because why?" she asked further.

"I..."

Sunshine waited before she sighed, "If you don't plan on telling me, then forget it."

She turned to leave, but X-ray's grip became tight around her wrist. He pulled her towards him, grabbing her waist as she came crashing into him. Their lips met gently. Sunshine, shocked at the action, was paralyzed. X-ray only kissed her for a few moments before he pulled back, still holding her close to him. They stared at each other in silence.

"That's why," he whispered softly.

Sunshine still looked up at him before she wrestled free of his grip. She backed away; looking around. Before he could say anything, Sunshine grabbed his sleeve, dragged him off the deck and into the shadows beside the hall. When he was facing her, she grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips crashing into hers. He was stunned for a moment before he kissed her back. She stooped after a few seconds and stared up at him.

"Never tell a soul," she ordered in a whisper.

"They might not believe me if I did," he joked before realising she was serious.

"No one can know," she told him, "The last thing I want is drama."

"I think it's too late for that."

"I'm serious; we just have to pretend we hate each other, at least for a while."

"I like the sound of that," X-ray grinned at her.

She realised what she had said before lightly punching his arm.

"Great acting skills, milady. Does this mean you like me too?"

"What do you think? How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the first moment you got off the bus. You?"

"When you gave me my nickname and you said I was the sunshine that brightened your day," she smiled at hi, remembering the memory.

He smiled at her before he leaned in for another kiss. This time though, he was stopped by Sunshine's finger.

"No more tonight, not where everyone can see us. Meet me the night after tomorrow behind the library at about this time. Mr. Sir usually doesn't start patrol for another ten minutes. "

"Damn, you are really smart."

"Thank you. Now go back to your tent before any one gets suspicious."

"What about a good night kiss?"

"Good things come to those who wait," she winked as she lightly pushed him into the light. He grinned at her before he walked towards his tent, with a sort of spring in his step. Sunshine waited until he was out of sight before she ran to her tent. When she made it, she almost forgot that Song was inside; having just finished her letter home.

"What's wrong with you?" Song asked, "You just run a mile or something?"

"Um, yea, just saw a yellow spotted lizard outside the showers," Sunshine lied.

"Jesus."

"Yea, my hearts going a mile a minute." That part wasn't a lie.

"You might want to go to bed early, you look as though you're gonna collapse," Song informed her as she dug through her bag for her pj's.

"Good idea."

Sunshine went to her cot, making sure she had her back turned as she grinned.

* * *

><p>Sunshine smiled warmly at the memory. She yawned, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness. She slipped under her covers to sleep, thinking only happy thoughts of X-ray.<p>

* * *

><p>The tent across from the girls also had a troubled sleeper. Magnet lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had trouble sleeping for two nights, ever since the previous night. He replayed every moment in his head, over and over again.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of pool balls being broke seemed to be mixed in with the sounds of others conversations. Magnet hit the eight ball, but it hit the edge of the left corner pocket. He stood up, cursing under his breath until he saw two things. First, Zero had moved closer to the pool ball table, a move that Magnet wasn't surprised at—Zero always did this whenever he wanted to watch without being noticed too much. Secondly, he noticed that Rocky had moved from his place with his tent members and was silently leaving the hall. Concerned, Magnet turned to Zero.<p>

"Hey, it's you're turn to play," he handed the pool stick to a stunned Zero. Magnet made his way through the hall and out the door. He looked around to see Rocky walking towards the tents. What surprised Magnet was that Rocky had walked past his tent and kept going down the line. Magnet broke into a sprint. When he was close enough to him, he whispered,

"Out for an evening stroll?"

Rocky jumped around before he frowned.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering why you were sneaking around; acting all jumpy."

"Well," Rocky grinned, "If you must know, I was just making sure nothing slithered into the tents. I'm sure you don't want your little girlfriend and her friends being bit by any scaly, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just doing my civic duty," Rocky hissed, "Better get going, you don't want your girlfriend seeing you talking to me."

He pointed towards the hall where Magnet could hear Song humming an old Spanish lullaby. When he turned back around, Rocky had disappeared between the two tents. Magnet quickly ran into D-tent, ducking just as Song came to her tent across from hi, pausing before she went inside. Magnet stood still until he saw X-ray come in. He was grinning in a rather stupid way as he went to his cot. Magnet merely gave him a look, no questions asked. He turned his focus to the girl's tent, just as Sunshine stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Magnet sighed. The whole encounter with Rocky is what jarred him the most. What Magnet couldn't understand was the way Rocky had hissed at him. He had done it in such a weird way. Magnet shoed the thought from his mind; looking in the direction of the girls tent. He hoped that at least Song was dreaming of better things.<p>

**Short chapter I know. But the next one should be lengthy with the way I going with it. My laptop always makes the chapters seem longer. Bugger.**


	6. Change is like the Wind

Change is like the Wind

"Is that new lip balm?"

"I've been wearing the same lip balm since I got here."

"Hmm it's nice; I like it. Strawberry?"

"Thank you. No raspberry."

X-ray and Sunshine were sitting beside each other behind the library. After a quick kiss hello, they decided to just sit and enjoy each other's company. In case anyone comes around, X-ray had reasoned.

"So how did you end up here again?" X-ray asked her.

"Underage drinking. Some guys were fighting. One got charged when the other one got hurt and I was sent here for some reason. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah Yeah. I told you my story right?"

"When I first arrived yes." Sunshine remembered how all the boys had tried to get to know her and had taken turns telling their stories. Her favourite was Magnet's— mostly for the cute puppy.

"Why are you so polite?" X-ray asked after a while.

"Quoi?"

"What?"

"Sorry, it's French for what. I used to live next to this old widow when I was growing up. She practically raised me. She was really big on grammar and manners."

"Were your parents not around?"

"You can say that," Sunshine told him quietly, "My dad left when I was young and... my mom was busy. She would always leave me by myself, so the old woman took me in. She taught me the basics-plus a little French on the side. She would always let me read any book I wanted. She never objected to me reading the dictionary."

"Is that why you know so many big words?"

"Yeah. She was really stern, but sweet...till the end. I remember how my mom told me. She had said 'I'm gonna go out, don't burn the house down or I'll kill yea. Oh, and the neighbours came by. Something about that old hag next door dying in her sleep. Guess I'll have to get you a new sitter eh?'" Sunshine paused before continuing. "I had to take the bus in order to go to her funeral. Not many people showed up. My mom grounded me when I got home. I was twelve."

X-ray stared at her. A tear began to roll down her face. He reached over; cupping her face in his hand as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. She leaned in closer to him; her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, I'd hate to see you cry," he whispered.

She sniffed before replying, "You're so sweet."

"Better not let anyone else hear that, you know the guys around here eat that stuff up like vultures."

"Whatever you say, Napoleon."

"I remind you of Napoleon?" he asked without hesitation.

She nodded.

"Does that make you my Josephine?"

"Only if you want me to be," she whispered as she leaned in closer. Their faces were inches apart when a shot rang out, followed by Mr. Sir exclaiming that he had missed.

"Run!" Sunshine whispered quickly. The two teens ran until they were in front of the almost empty Rec Hall. "Go on ahead, I'll follow after."

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"X-ray gave her a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Sunshine rolled her eyes as she dragged him off into the shadows. After a satisfying kiss goodnight, X-ray left. When he was out of sight, Sunshine followed. She was close to the tents when she was grabbed from behind. She was pulled into the shadows. She squirmed until she felt a kiss on her temple. The grip around her loosened, allowing her to turn, to face X-ray.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I really want to walk beside you rather than ahead," he simply told her.

She smirked before yelling, "You're such a pig!" When he looked at her with wide eyes, she winked. Playing along, he exclaimed,

"Me? You're one to talk!"

The walk to their tents continued on much like that. Only when they had reach them did they scream,

"Goodbye loser!"

"Goodbye freak!"

They went to their respected tents to find their bewildered friends.

"What was that about?" Squid asked X-ray.

"Nothing, the bitch bumped into me," X-ray replied, trying his best not to smirk.

"Harsh bro."

"Shut up man."

* * *

><p>In the girls' tent, Song raised her eyebrow at Sunshine.<p>

"Care to explain?"

"The asshole looked at me funny."

"Don't you think that's a bit ridiculous?"

"No?"

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Zigzag shouted as he ran into the tent, "Guess what I just saw!"<p>

* * *

><p>Nova slipped under the tent cover with an excited look on her face.<p>

"You'll never believe what I just saw."

* * *

><p>"What?" Both genders asked simultaneously as they moved in closer to hear well. Both Sunshine and X-ray looked extremely nervous.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nova and I were coming back from the Rec Hall see..."<p>

* * *

><p>"We had been playing foosball for an hour..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Coming back from the hall, we were walking past and..."<p>

* * *

><p>"In the shadows..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear you guys aren't gonna believe me..."<p>

* * *

><p>"We saw..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Barfbag was making out with Beauty!" the two said in chorus.<p>

The boys' tent had mixed reactions. Armpit and Squid where whistling and cat calling, X-ray-for some reason- looked relieved, Magnet was shocked and grossed out at the same time, and Zero went right back to sleep on his cot.

"What a player!" Armpit hollered.

"No doubt, no doubt," Squid agreed laughing.

X-ray had recovered by saying, "Wow, that's a surprise."

Magnet-noticing his sarcasm-asked, "How'd you know dog?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" X-ray shrugged.

Zigzag noticed Zero on his cot. "Guess that's not exciting news to you, eh Zero?"

Zero remained on his bed; never moving so much as an inch.

* * *

><p>The girls had similar reactions. Song was speechless while Sunshine raised an eyebrow whilst smirking.<p>

"About time those two stepped up," Sunshine chuckled.

"That's just..." Song trailed off unable to find the correct words.

"Shush, I think she's coming!" Nova hissed. She climbed into her bed; trying to look inconspicuous. The other two simply rolled their eyes. However, the flap of the tent lifted to reveal a flustered, yet content Beauty.

Coughing, Beauty said, "Hey guys."

Sunshine grinned as she poked Beauty, "So you and Barfbag? Congrats girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, it's so freaking obvious. That and Nova saw you guys exchanging spit between the tents."

"I saw nothing! I know nothing and I heard nothing!" Nova exclaimed in a somewhat believable German accent. Sunshine rolled her eyes.

"You are mistaken, it was not me and By—Barfbag!"

"Well seeing as neither Song nor Nova has made a move yet on their guys, I'm single and no guys have come out of the closet, it's safe to assume it was you." Her statement received glares all around.

The girls heard hollering coming from the boy's tent. Sneaking a peek outside, they could see the boys—clad in their pajamas—gathered around Barfbag, high-fiving him. Song and Sunshine let out a groan, Nova face palmed and Beauty's face turned a bright shade of red.

Hearing the girls, Magnet looked over to them before waving. The rest of the group waved with him. Beauty quickly dived inside, the blush on her face darkening. Song rolled her eyes as she followed after her. Nova sniggered at Beauty, ducking under the flap.

By then, almost all of the boys had disappeared into their own tent, leaving X-ray outside. He smirked in Sunshine's direction, to which he received a wink. He returned to his friends and tent mates with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys gonna kiss?"<p>

"No!" Beauty and Barfbag yelled from their respective holes.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not gonna kiss just for your amusement," Beauty huffed as she lifted her shovel over her head.

"We all know you guys have the hots for each other, so it should be no problem. No tonsil hockey though," Nova joked.

"Nova, shut up," Barfbag sighed just as the water truck came rolling down the road.

"Make me!"

"How about this," Beauty whispered to Nova as she lifted herself from her hole, "We'll make out in public when you and Zigzag do."

Zigzag, hearing only his name, looked up, "Who called?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Nova nearly shrieked earning her many sideway glances. Zigzag simply shrugged. The crew lined up for water without any further disruptions. Nova noticed how Barfbag's annoyance faded away when Beauty grabbed his hand. Nova was about to call out, but bit her tongue when Zigzag lined up behind her.

Nova had just been handed her water when Squid yelled out in fright. He was standing over one of the older holes, pointing inside it. Mr. Sir and the others ran to him. Stopping, Mr. Sir cursed out when a rattle sound was heard from inside the hole. A diamondback rattlesnake was coiled inside, his rattle shaking loudly.

The group let out cries of exclamation as they backed away from the hole.

"What are you pansies' worried about," Mr. Sir laughed, "He can't get us."

Just then, the snake shot upwards; his head nearly reaching the edge. Mr. Sir jumped up, reaching for his holster. He grabbed his gun, aiming it directly at the snake. Two shots were fired before the snake became limp.

The group was silent, except for Beauty's quiet whimpering. Barfbag wrapped his arms around her; trying to calm her down. The teens looked to one another, unsure if they should say anything. Mr. Sir finally let out a sigh,

"Damn Rattler. I hate this time of year; they're all over the bloody place."

The crew stood still until Mr. Sir ordered them to get back to their holes. When no one else reported any snakes, he left in the truck.

"That snake was fucking huge! Did you guys see that, it could have bitten me!"

"We know man," Armpit groaned, "Quit your bitchin'."

"It could have!"

Beauty was still sobbing quietly as she climbed into her hole.

"Are you alright?" Barfbag asked.

"Yea, I'm just shaken up, that's all," she smiled weakly. He smiled back, holding her gaze. When they didn't look away, Nova sighed.

"Romeo, where are yea?"

She glanced back at Zigzag, who had struck a dramatic pose as if he was holding something above his head.

"I'm right here Juliet, is thou blind?" Nova played along, bowing low.

Zigzag frowned, "Why am I the dame?"

"Because apparently, I'm Romeo. You started it."

Zigzag shrugged as he pretended to flip his hair back, batting his eyelashes. The two jokesters burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and were only silenced when Barfbag, Beauty, X-ray, Sunshine and Squid yelled at them to shut up.

* * *

><p>Cool air was blasting throughout the Warden's home. The television was blaring with music. Chopping sounds were coming from the kitchen. A knock came from the front door. The TV was shut off as the Warden walked to answer the front door. Opening it, her frown deepened as she stared at the youth on her doorstep.<p>

"You are late. Do you have what I need?"

"Yes Sir, I have it right here. This one was easy to bait, but it seems he isn't happy about being caged." Lifting the covered cage up, a small hiss was heard before a distinct rattle began to shake.

"Well get him in here before the whole camp knows!" She stepped aside to let the young man inside. He walked through her house, going directly to a closed door near the back.

"Now I want at least three bottles this time. My supplier has tripled his price again, which means I have to use a...homemade brand. Luckily for me, you happen to have dealt with snakes before. Your father was a smuggler, correct?"

"The best when it came to snakes," the teen muttered, "He taught me how to skin 'im, milk 'im and cook 'im."

"Lovely," the Warden rolled her eyes. "Remember to release him out back when you're finished and put the bottles in the same cabinet as last time. Hopefully, this one can blend in with all the rattlers that are coming here this time of year. I'll be in the kitchen."

Slamming the door to the small laundry room turned extraction lab behind her, the youth looked into the cage to see the miserable snake inside.

"Don't worry, you'll be let out in good time," he smirked a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>"Then the student said, 'I can't, I speak terrible English'!"<p>

The D-tent members roared with laughter. Their forgotten meals were cooling in front of them as they listened to Zigzag's latest joke. Armpit and Squid were laughing the loudest, the prior pounding his fist on the table. Nova had to stop laughing in order to breathe at one point. The laughter died down into soft sighs and chuckles. Song had been grinning until she noticed that Magnet hadn't been laughing at all.

"Are you ok?" She asked him quietly.

He shook his head, replying, "Just thinking. I need to go for a walk."

He stood up and walked out of the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"What's with him?" Squid wondered aloud, watching the retreating Hispanic.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Song pushed away from the table, following after him.

"As much as I would love to eat this food," Sunshine grimaced, pushing away her tray, "I need to go the tent."

When she had left, X-ray muttered something about taking a shower and swiftly left the hall. Squid glanced at Armpit before proposing a poker game—the winner gets the loser's shower tokens. High- fiving, they went in the direction of the Rec Hall. Zigzag wanted to watch the outcome of the game. Nova and he were placing bets as they ran after the two boys. Zero looked between Barfbag and Beauty before silently getting up and walking out of the hall. The couple glanced at each other. They grinned. Beauty dragged Barfbag out of the hall and into the shadow of the tents by his sleeve; a goofy grin was plastered over his face.

* * *

><p>Song found Magnet walking outside opposite of the Rec Hall. She ran to catch up to him. He stopped when he heard her behind him.<p>

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. But not out here." He walked over to one of the buildings and leaned against the siding. Song stood beside him.

"What is wrong? You know you can tell me."

He turned to face her, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing really, I was thinking of home."

"Do you miss it?"

"A bit. I don't really want to think about it now. Distract me. Tell me something else that I can focus on."

Song thought about it for a minute before asking, "Did I ever tell you what went wrong with stealing that stupid Walkman?""

"No."

"I was walking home from school one day when a car filled with the popular kids drove beside me. They...threw water balloons at me, calling me...things I don't want to repeat. That's when my friend suggested that we get back at her. She would keep lookout while I broke into the cheerleader's busted locker, steal her precious Walkman and then we would throw it into the river near our school. The plan was full proof, until my so called friend betrayed me. It turns out that she wanted to be on the cheerleader's good side. She was the one who got rid of our friend and told the perra about our plan. I was arrested and brought here. My parents—mostly my dad- was...livid. My mom was-still is- in denial. My little sister has been using the time I've been gone in order to get my stuff. Everything my dad ever told me was about how much... d-disappointment I have brought my family. How he raised me to be better."

Magnet stood still, staring at Song. She sobbed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Song closed her eyes, but she could feel herself being pulled toward the thief. Comforting arms wrapped around her gently.

Song looked up at him; his hand holding her face while his thumb swiped her tears away. She buried her face into the crook of his neck while he held her, silently listening to her sobs.

* * *

><p>"I hate this."<p>

"I do too, but we can't go from despising each other to dating each other."

"I would hardly consider this a date."

"Do you see any movie theatres around here?"

"Point taken, Josephine."

Sunshine smiled as X-ray kissed her cheek.

"We should get going."

"Sir's not on parole yet."

"I heard him say at dinner how he will be out earlier because of all the rattlesnakes around here."

They exchanged a goodnight kiss before X-ray left in the direction of the Rec Hall. Sunshine followed shortly after. From outside the door, Sunshine could hear Armpit swearing in the less crowded Hall. She saw Squid shovelling shower tokens towards him while Armpit grumbled. Zigzag looked displeased as he handed a grinning Nova a few shower tokens. X-ray was watching from afar, nodding at Sunshine. Sunshine stuck out her tongue with the faintest of smirks.

* * *

><p>The group left the hall; Armpit's pockets weighing less than before. Magnet and Song joined the group—her eyes were still red. When Sunshine gave her a concerned look, Song mouthed that she would tell her later. The crew had just reached the first tent down the line when Beauty and Barfbag stumbled out of the dark. Both had horrified looks spread upon their faces. Armpit, Squid, Nova and Zigzag all hollered and whistled at the mortified couple. Sunshine gave Beauty a sympathetic look. The rest ignored them.<p>

Upon seeing their tents, both genders said their goodnights. Barfbag waved to Beauty, who looked disappointed.

"Aw, what the hell," he shrugged as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The quadruple from before continued their catcalling. Barfbag ended the kiss, reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. It was a simple flower, folded from a corner of an old newspaper. Beauty blushed; thanking him.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He told her as he kissed her hand. His face matched the shade of red on her face. He turned and walked inside without another word.

The other boys ran into their tent—hollering as usual- with Magnet waiting outside until all the girls had disappeared into their tent. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't notice a shadow dodge behind the girls' tent.

* * *

><p>Beauty danced around the tent with a big smile over her face.<p>

"Someone is happy," Sunshine noted.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the greatest I've felt in years," Beauty sighed, "I have a boy who wants me for me and not my body. I'm far from my bastard of a step-dad. Sure, I could do without the holes, heat and horrible food, but otherwise, I'm so happy." She collapsed onto her bed, her feet dangling over the edge. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

A shuffle came from under her bed. A rattle was heard.

_Oh my god... a snake is in the tent!_

She sprung up in her bed, placing her feet flat on the ground. She was about the whisper what she discovered—trying her best to keep calm—when she heard a hiss and a slight swish of air.

The moment the serpent's fangs punctured her ankle, her unearthly screams echoed throughout the camp.

* * *

><p>He could feel his heart literally stop when he heard her. There was no doubt that the screams coming from nearby were hers. Barfbag shot up from his bed.<p>

All the boys in the tent stopped what they were doing, staring in bewilderment at the girls tent across from them. Hearing cries of alarm, they sprinted to the tent just as Nova ran out, the look of fear on her face made the boys pause.

"Beauty! A-a snake bit her!" she managed to utter. Barfbag's face turned to that of horror; he rushed inside before any of the guys could stop him.

Song was frozen with fear on top of her bed, staring at the sight in front of her. Beauty had fallen back on her bed; her eyes were closed, as if she had fainted. What was truly a sight was how Sunshine had managed to grab the snake by the back of its head, immobilizing it in the air. The snake thrashed and hissed, but Sunshine held onto it firmly. Barfbag remembered Beauty, immediately running to her bed.

"Don't move her!" Sunshine warned as the snake whipped its body in her hand again, "She needs to stay as still as possible."

Barfbag was unsure of what to do. He reached out to her, placing his hand on her head.

"Beauty! Open your eyes! Please don't be dead..."

She stirred, partially opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Lewis?" she whispered weakly.

"I told you Sophie," he told her quietly as his body began to shake, "Call me by my middle name, Byron. You know how I hate my first name."

Several footsteps were heard outside, followed by the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski rushing into the tent with a guard holding a box.

"Where in tar nation is the critter?" Mr. Sir yelled.

Sunshine held out the snake to him. He screamed in a rather high pitched squeal.

"Get that damn thing into the box," He scowled. Sunshine carefully placed the snake into the box; the guard closed the lid and left the tent immediately. The Warden lifted up a small briefcase onto the bed, opening it quickly. Inside, various vials and bandages were organized into the many pouches. The Warden took a vial, filled a syringe full of it and placed it on Beauty's arm. Byron watched as the needle was inserted, the liquid disappearing in a swift motion.

"Where the hell is that stretcher?" The Warden yelled as she withdrew the needle. Two more guards rushed into the tent, carrying a small, old looking stretcher in their arms.

"Get these two out of here!"The Warden ordered Mr. Sir as the guards went to move the incapacitated Beauty. Sunshine led a dazed Song out of the tent in silence. Byron stared at Beauty as Mr. Sir practically dragged him outside.

The group was waiting several feet away. Armpit, Squid and Zero wore similar worried expressions. Nova was shaking. Magnet ran to Song, taking her from Sunshine's possession. Barfbag was thrown roughly on the ground by Mr. Sir just as the guards carried Beauty out on the stretcher. Getting off the ground he took a step towards her, but was held back. Turning, he saw Zigzag and Armpit were restraining him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he screamed as Beauty was loaded into the back seat of a Ford truck with the Warden. Mr. Pendanski climbed into the front seat. She ordered him to drive.

"Sophie!" Barfbag hollered in pain as the truck drove outside the gate and into the night, "Sophie-"

"Barfbag stop!" Nova yelled at him sternly, with tears forming in her eyes. He ceased his struggling to look back at her. Seeing her expression, he broke down. Falling to his knees, he collapsed into sobs. Unsurely, Nova bended down beside him, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. Squid ran his fingers through his hair while Armpit paced back and forth. Zigzag watched Nova before siting cross-legged in front of Barfbag, resting his hand on his shoulder. Song had moved away from Magnet and held Sunshine's hands as she looked worried. Mr. Sir walked to the group.

"Okay, I want answers, and I want them now. Start talking. What happened? You," he pointed to Song.

"We had come back from the Rec Hall, all of us—except for Zero. Sun—I mean Katrina, Nicole and I were sitting on our cots while S-Sophie was standing. She lay down on her cot, but immediately sprung back up. Before she could say anything, she screamed. The rattlesnake had bitten her ankle, but let go when she kicked it across the tent towards Katrina's cot. Sophie fainted, and Nicole ran outside. Katrina managed to get a hold of the snake before it could get away. Then Barf—Byron came into the tent and…yeah."

"So the snake was under her bed?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, next question. How in Sam's hell did you manage to wrestle down that snake?" His question was directed at Sunshine.

"Sir I…I-I honestly don't know. I think I heard someone discussing how one should hold a snake and that information sort of just stuck," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn rights it did. Now, you" Barfbag looked up, "Quit your whining and tell me why you ran into the tent?"

"B-because I-I was worried about Sophie," he managed to choke out. Nova rubbed his back reassuringly.

"And you," Nova perked up, "Why did you run out of the tent?"

"I'm deathly afraid of snakes. Have been since I was five and I was nearly bitten by a water moccasin."

"That last bit is irrelevant," Mr. Sir rubbed his temples, "Okay you scum bags, here's what's going to happen. The girl is being sent to the nearest hospital as we speak- it is a good seventy miles away. The Warden has a vast amount of knowledge when it comes to snake venom, and she has taken a kit filled with rattle snake anti venom. There is enough in there to last the girl long before she reaches the hospital. You all are to continue with your regular schedules. You are not allowed to leave this camp to go after her, you are not allowed to bug neither the Warden nor I about her condition, go ask Pendanski that shit. Understood?"

The group slowly nodded. Mr. Sir left towards his office, leaving them outside. Barfbag managed to pull himself together enough to stop sobbing. Nova stood up while Zigzag offered his hand to the sad romantic. The assembly of youths turned to X-ray as he spoke,

"Well, you heard the Warden. Might as well wait till Pendanski gets back."

"So…we are just gonna do nothing?" Barfbag inquired, "Just sit on our asses and do jack?"

"What else can we do?" Squid reasoned.

Squid made a good point. He and Armpit were the first to leave for their tent, followed closely behind a slow walking Zero. Magnet walked Sunshine and Song back to theirs, with X-ray soon after. Zigzag motioned to the girl's tent. Nova declined, reasoning that she would stay to make sure Barfbag was well.

"No, we should go inside," Barfbag looked down at the ground, "It's...dangerous out here." Walking past the girl's tent, Barfbag thanked Nova for her support before she disappeared into her tent. When the boy's reached their own, the tent was silent. Zero, Squid and Armpit were already in their beds and X-ray and Magnet were getting ready to do the same. No one spoke a word to anyone, especially Barfbag. As their lights were turned off, they all drifted off into a light slumber much later than they normally would. The only one who stayed awake was Barfbag. He simply stared up at the ceiling until dawn—not even jumping when the trumpet was sounded.

* * *

><p>D-tent walked to the library the next morning more sluggish than ever. It seemed no one had gotten a decent sleep the night before. All three of the girl's had red, swollen eyes. Magnet was practically leaning on his shovel when they had stopped to get a quick breakfast. Even Zero was moving more stiffly than usual. They were about to follow Mr. Sir out to their holes when the Warden stopped them.<p>

"Good morning. I have good news about Sophie." A sigh of relief was heard from everyone. "She managed to arrive at the hospital in time to receive proper treatment and it looks as though she will pull through." The group cheered. "However, she will not be returning to us for a while. There is a sack load of procedures and paperwork that need to be done before she can return. Mr. Sir most likely mentioned this already, but under no circumstances are you allowed to leave this camp in order to visit her. Mr. Pendanski will be updated on her condition routinely, so any questions should be relayed to him. As you were."

The tent mates cheered and hugged one another in respite.

"That's great news," Sunshine exclaimed, "Isn't it Barfbag!"

"Yeah," he sighed sadly. They all gave him strange looks until he replied, "I would really like to visit her though."

Magnet put an arm around him, "Don't worry dog, she'll be back before you know it."

The horn from the water truck sounded. The misfits began their trek across the desert.

* * *

><p>After a long day of digging, the tent crew met up at the Rec Hall—minus Barfbag who went to rest in the tent. Song was surprised to see the Rec Hall practically empty. Normally, there were at least three other tents including themselves trying to relax under the same roof. Sunshine took a seat on one of the couches with X-ray on the other end. Squid sat in a chair and Armpit sat on the other couch along with Zigzag and Magnet—who kept fiddling with his laces as they could not stay tied. Nova remained standing while Song leaned against the couch arm closest to Sunshine. Zero leaned against the pool table, rolling the eight ball in his hand.<p>

"So…how is everyone," Song asked trying to make conversation.

They mostly muttered fine and okay. Silence followed. Eventually Sunshine sighed.

"Why are we so depressed? Beauty is well and in stable condition. She'll be returning soon."

"Beauty was one of us man," Zigzag explained, "And Barfbag has been like the walking dead all day. I kinda hate seeing him like this."

"Yeah," Nova agreed, "Both of them were so nice to me when I first arrived. They tried to include me in their conversations, even if I didn't want to at the time."

"They both were happy together," Song commented, "They-I don't know- made things happier around here, if that's possible."

"Even if it was only when they were sucking face half the time," Armpit shrugged. Nova and Zigzag glanced at one another before they snickered.

"What are you two giggling about?" X-ray raised his eyebrow.

Nova explained, "We always used to bug them whenever they made goofy eyes or silly faces at each other. It was sort of hilarious."

"Yea, what about that Romeo and Juliet thing?" Zigzag laughed.

The pair did a re-enactment of their skit, which seemed to lighten the mood in the room a little. Once the two sighed after rolling around on the floor laughing, the light mood slowly faded to what it was before.

"We should do something else," Squid suggested as he stretched.

"Like what…?" Armpit yawned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were suggesting we'd all go to bed early," Sunshine smirked.

"I got no sleep last night man, so I second the motion," Zigzag raised his hand.

"Where are we? In city hall?" Nova teased, which earned a light punch to the shoulder.

The four left the room yawning and waving goodnight. Once they were gone, Sunshine laid down on the couch, stretching her legs until her feet were resting on X-ray's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now move."

"As if, I was here first. You move your stinky feet."

"They are not stinky. Unless you want to go smell Armpit's sneakers, then mine are nothing to complain about. Besides, have you taken a shower lately? Phew!"

"Why you-!"

"Take it outside you guys," Song sighed, waving her hand towards the exit. The duo stood, yelling insults at each other until the door shut behind them. Surprisingly, their insults died down once they were outside.

Leaving only Zero, Song and Magnet in the hall, Zero glanced between the pair. With a bored expression, he turned to go outside.

"Yo, where you going Zero?" Magnet called after him.

He turned back around—his face still neutral—as he pointed in the direction of the showers.

"Okay, see you later dog."

The door shut quietly behind him, leaving the two by themselves in the empty and quiet hall. Song was still sitting on the couch across from Magnet.

"So…have you heard from your family yet?" Magnet asked.

"No, not yet. I should expect one any day now," Song answered timidly. They sat in mutual silence

"Mind if I sit on that couch? This one is always lumpy. I think it's stored with enough crap to fill a hole."

Song nodded. Magnet sat down in the middle of the couch. He began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Is there something on your mind?" Song asked curiously. He held his breath, making his cheeks look puffed up until he exhaled loudly.

"Nah, not really…I mean… maybe…yes," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Song raised her eyebrows as she sat down beside him.

He paused for a second, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at her as she waited patiently. "No, it's nothing now that I think about it." He stood up and stretched. "I should go to bed." He went to turn towards the door when Song stood behind him.

"Wait!"

He turned, but his loose laces were tangled again. He stepped on a lace and tripped forward onto Song.

"Ah, shit I'm…" Magnet opened his eyes to realize he was inches away from Song's face. He had landed on top of her on the couch. Her green eyes met his brown ones. They could feel their warm breath against each other's lips. For a moment, both remained completely still. Before Song realised, Magnet had jumped up, muttered a quick apology and left her alone in the Rec Hall by herself. Sitting on the couch once more, she sighed.

_What was that about? And why do I feel so shitty about it? He could have kissed me. Did I want him to kiss me?_

She sat with her thoughts for another minute before shots were heard outside; alerting her that Mr. Sir was now on patrol. Exiting the hall quickly and quietly, she made sure not to slam the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"You have to tell me, how is she?"<p>

"And I have told you for the last time. She is fine but not enough to come back. Now vacant this office this minute Lewis before I call the Warden."

Barfbag left the councillors office without any further prompting. It was late at night, meaning that there were less people around. As he stalked off back to his tent, Barfbag could not stop thinking about Sophie.

_I wonder how those doctors are treating her. Is she getting enough to eat? Is she lonely? _

He walked past the main gate, where two guards armed with rifles watched him from under the rims of their hats.

_No way will I be able to get out that way. I can't go during the day; too many people around and that sun would kill me. I can't sneak out at night either; it'd be too dark and the lizards would kill me._

He walked past the showers and the library.

_I wonder if her low life step father has visited._

The thought made him stop in his tracks. Sophie had told him—after they had arrived at camp— about her stepfather and what he had done to her. His blood began to boil in his skin.

_He is probably thinking of his next get money scheme while she's defenceless like that. God, why wasn't I there to help her? _

He was about to walk into the light to go to the tent when voices were heard from around the corner. Pausing, he heard Squid, Armpit, Zigzag and Nova talking through numerous yawns. Nova was chuckling at something Zigzag had told her when the two reached her tent. She wished him a good night, smiling shyly. He winked at her. She gave him a sharp punch in the arm and stuck out her tongue. Holding his arm dramatically, he waved goodnight to her as they both disappeared into their tents.

Watching them, an idea popped into Barfbag's head. It was a crazy idea. It was a stupid idea. It was the only plan he had though.

_I'm coming Sophie_, he thought as he made his way to the opening, _I'll be there soon._

* * *

><p>"Your acting skills are amazing."<p>

"Oh thank you. I pride myself on being a great actress. It has come in handy more than once in my life."

"Today would be a good example."

"At least you knew my cue. That's always the hardest part whenever you are improvising with someone else."

"No kidding. Your nails are nice."

"Pfft, I haven't even scrubbed the dirt out from underneath them, but thank you nonetheless."

X-ray and Sunshine were sitting behind the library; X-ray had his arms around Sunshine as she leaned her head against the crook of his neck. They sat in silence before Sunshine whispered,

"I do hope Barfbag is doing okay."

"He seemed alright today."

"Did you not see how much of a zombie he looked? My hole was right beside his and he couldn't go a minute without sighing or sulking. He wasn't even done half his hole when I was."

"Guys don't tend to talk about their feelings, haven't you realised that? They tend to…close off the world around them and sort out their own problems."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"Way life works."

Sunshine frowned. "If he does something stupid though…"

"Barfbag isn't that dumb…at least I'm pretty sure he isn't. Don't give that look; I assure you nothing will happen."

"Promise you'll look out for him?"

"Promise."

She smiled as he held her tighter, giving her a kiss on the forehead. They helped each other up and began walking back towards their tents.

"Why do you think he'll do something stupid anyway?" he curiously asked.

"People do crazy things when they're in love," she reasoned as she shrugged. Sunshine stopped him when they were by the Rec Hall and she had seen Zero walk outside. Glancing back at him, she whispered, "Showtime."

* * *

><p>The next day was scorching hot with it being 102 degrees Fahrenheit. The water truck made two trips in order to fill the bottles of the thirsty. Everyone moved around slower than normal, as not to overheat. That didn't stop the conversations however.<p>

"Why you gotta be like this man," Zigzag began cursing at the sky, "Won't you have mercy and give us some rain?"

"Quit yelling at the sky," Squid told him, "You're scaring it."

"Yo, shut up man."

"Water," Armpit gasped, holding out his water jug, "Water!"

"You have a full thing of it dude," X-ray exhaled.

"It's warm man!"

"Quit your bitchin'," Squid groaned, "Or I'll shove it-"

"Get back to work, you useless criminals," Mr. Sir yelled at them, holding up a shotgun. He had been ordered by the Warden to be one of the guards who would overlook the tents as they dug. Each one was armed with a rifle, in case they saw anymore rattlesnakes. The silence was only temporarily.

"Nova," Zigzag sighed weakly, "tell me a story."

"What kind of story?" she raised her eyebrow

"Anything to get me not thinking about this heat."

"How about…once upon a time there was this yeti that lived in the Himalayas."

"Where the heck is the Himalayas," Armpit yelled from his hole.

"In Nepal, by China. They are the highest mountain range on earth, "Sunshine answered.

"Why that yeti live up on a mountain?" Magnet called out.

"Because it was the only place he could live," Nova shovelled some dirt, "He was covered in fur, so staying in a desert was a bad idea. At least he was able to roll around in the snow all day."

Zigzag leaned against his shovel, "That's a good story."

"Oh yea," Mr. Sir groaned as he walked past Zigzag's hole, "Such a pretty story. Get back to work!" Once his back was turned, Zigzag made numerous faces and rude gestures, earning a chuckle from everyone around him. No one seemed to notice that Barfbag was the only one who remained silent.

* * *

><p>He had lifted his shovel and dumped his remaining dirt out of the hole. He leaned against the edge, sliding down until he was on the ground. He was silent as he listened to his fellow 'campers' scrap at the dirt around him and converse—Barfbag paid no attention to what they were actually saying.<p>

_If this works, I'll be with Sophie in no time. I have to protect her this time. I have to._

Standing up again, he heard the faint sound of a rattle being shook. A rattlesnake was curled up no more than a few feet in front of him. He looked around to see that Mr. Sir was walking farther away from him, with his back turned. The other guard was on the other side of the cluster of holes. The campers conversations started to make more sense

"Get that straight, get that straight," X-ray told Armpit after he was done explaining something to him.

"Let me tell you why we're burning up out here man," Zigzag commented, "It's global warming."

"The hole in the ozone is directly above my head," Armpit said as Barfbag jumped out of his hole and slowly took off his shoe, revealing his white sock.

"Dude, the hole is in your head," Magnet joked, earning him a laugh from the others. Barfbag stood up and began walking slowly towards the reptile-its rattle became louder. Song was the first to notice him walking, but her view of the snake was obstructed.

"Barfbag?" she called out.

Squid, noticing what she was talking about, called out to him, "Barfbag!"

"Hey Barfbag, whatchu doin'?" Armpit stopped digging.

The others started calling out to him, pleading him to stop. He continued without a pause.

"Hey Barfbag, that ain't funny man," Magnet said concerned, "stop playing man, get back, Barfbag for real!"

"Don't do something stupid, stupid," Nova yelled in distress.

X-ray watched in silence, simply staring at Barfbag and the snake. He knew instantly what he was planning. Sunshine's words appeared in his head.

_People do crazy things when they're in love._

By then everyone was calling out to him, yelling and begging him to back up, but he didn't. He had pointed his foot at the snake when X-ray finally yelled,

"Barfbag!"

The snake sprung, catching his foot in its mouth. Barfbag let out a deadly scream. He saw the snake, and then next he saw the sky. Darkness followed shortly afterword's, with the screams of his friends fading away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur for Song. After Barfbag had collapsed, Mr. Sir carried him to the water truck—he ordered the others to stay where they were and if they left, he would feed them to the lizards- and drove in the direction of camp. Everyone remained co<p>

completely still until Nova's knees buckled. Zigzag ran to her.

"Nova? Nova, are you…?"

She was shaking. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why," she cried, "Why did he do that?"

Zigzag placed his hand on her head, rubbing it softly. The others began to gather around her.

"Come on Nova," Song urged, "Get up hon." She helped lift a sniffling Nova back to her feet.

Sunshine walked straight over to X-ray.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she inquired angrily.

"What could I do?" X-ray answered, crossing his arms.

"You should have done something, idiot," she yelled, pushing on his chest. He fell to the ground with a thump. Looking up at her, her expression was more disappointed than angry. "You…you promised me." She looked at him a final time before she stalked back off to camp.

"Hey, where you going?" Squid called after her, "You heard Mr. Sir!"

"I'm done my hole and frankly, I don't give a damn if he punishes me!" she answered him; not turning back. Song was about to go after her, when Magnet grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that, you're not done digging. I don't want to see you punished too."

She glanced back at him before he let go of her. She stood still for a moment before she ran back to her hole. Song began feverishly digging at her hole, throwing dirt out her hole every few seconds. The others left her to dig; walking back to their own holes. Pretty soon, Song was done her hole and was running towards camp.

"Hey X–ray," Armpit called from his hole, "what was that whole fight about with Sunshine?"

"Yeah man," Squid asked, "What'd you promise her?"

"Nothing," X-ray muttered.

"We can't hear you," Zigzag teased; leaning his ear towards X-ray.

"I said it was nothing!" he shouted in to Zigzag's ear. The teen stumped in shock. "I'm heading back too, he proclaimed.

Watching their friend storm off, the others looked to one another; uncertain about what would happen next.

* * *

><p>"Change," The Warden began her announcement. She paced in front of the entire camp that evening from the porch of the Rec hall. "Is like the wind. It is, because change can happen at any time and can come from any direction, similar to the wind. And all of you are probably wondering did I get that out of one of Mr. Pendanski's self-help novels? No, no I did not." The response from the crowd was mostly snickers and whispers. "A once wise man told me that. I believe change is good. Due to recent events, I am implementing several new regulations. First, an armed guard will overshadow tents while they work, due to the recent increase of rattlesnakes in the area. Second, under no circumstances is a camper allowed to approach any snake. Run like hell if you meet one and watch where you step. No camper is allowed to dig after dark until rattlesnake season is over. Any unfinished hole will be left till the next morning and will be completed before you can begin a new one. From now on, tents will be placed into group counselling sessions with Dr. Pendanski once a week at seven for an hour. A-tent will go on Monday; B-tent will go Tuesday and so forth. The girls in the camp will have their meeting on Saturday. These sessions are mandatory and failure to show up will result in punishment. If you do not follow the above implications, you will be punished. Understood?"<p>

A loud chorus of 'yes sir!' was heard before the Warden left the platform and the crowd began to disperse. D-tent—minus Sunshine and Song, who immediately left for their tent-met up with one another beside the porch.

"Warden's cracking down hard," Armpit grunted, rubbing his neck.

"Not surprised," Squid commented, "Two bitten campers in less than three days? She must be feeling the burn."

"Will you both shut up?" X-ray hissed, before facing Nova. The girl was staring at the ground sadly.

"I'm okay," she spoke softly; "I'll be fine."

Zigzag walked to her, "You can tell us if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going back to the tent; the girls will probably wonder where I am." No one objected to her leaving. When she was out of earshot, X-ray warned,

"It's best if we leave the girls alone for a while."

"What?" Zigzag exclaimed, "They need our support."

"No, they need each other. Girl's deal with certain issues differently than guys, so let them take care of it with each other."

"When did you become the girl whisperer?" Squid elbowed the leader.

"Shut up, just keep your distance. The girls will come around when they're ready."

"I don't like this. What do you think Magnet?" The crazy one turned to his friend, but the latter was staring off into the distance. "Earth to Magnet!"

"What?"

"You don't like X-ray's plan, do you?"

"I don't care, whatever. I'm going back to the tent too." Magnet began walking in the opposite direction. Zero silently followed after him; staying two paces behind him. Zigzag—frustrated—fell to the ground with a thump.

"What the hell is happening around here?"

"That's a good question dog," Armpit hummed.

"Well whatever it is, I don't like it. I can understand what the girls are going through but Magnet? He's more spaced out than Zero is."

"I think the Warden was wrong when she said change is good," Squid agreed.

"I got this feeling guys," X-ray looked off onto the fading horizon, "That things are going to really change around here."

* * *

><p><strong>Super long chapter for you guys. I did have it done up until the Warden's speech, but it got lost in my documents and I didn't find it until I was on vacation. The next chapter should involve some more scenes from the movie, I just have to get a hold of a copy so I can watch it a few times. <strong>

**Leave me a lengthy review guys, I live for them.**

**Have an awesome summer!**

**~RiddleGirl7**


	7. NOTE

GREETINGS!

*dodges pitchfork from anxious readers*

I wanted to write you guys about my story. First off, yes this is on hiatus, but only for a little while longer. I have intentions of writing again! I guess I was put off writing because I lost my unfinished chapter when my old laptop overheated and crashed on me. But I'll try and pick up where I left off. I am trying to incorporate Stanley into the story, but he will act as sort of a minor character. I want to play around with what would happen if the events took place during the movie. In order to do this, I need to sit down and re watch Holes for so many time that I'll get sick of the movie.

Another thing that I would like to bring up is that it has been brought to my attention that a story on here has similar elements to this one. I will not release the name of the author or the name of the story. I have sent a PM and I am working towards creating an understanding of what's going on. The situation is being dealt with and the ball is in the author's court. Shoutout to the reader who brought this to my attention! You know who you are.

I want to thank you all again for reading my story and for being such engaging readers. Your reviews keep me writing (yes, I WILL update).

~Riddle


	8. Silence and The Hero

Silence and The Hero

The next morning started out like all the rest. The loud, obnoxious trumpet awoke the sleeping campers from whatever slumber they were in. They were given approximately twenty minutes to get to the library, pick up breakfast and their shovels, and walk to their respective area.

Squid groaned while he read the new digging sectors off the bulletin board. "We're about twenty minutes north this time, gentlemen. And we're digging with C-tent for the next while," he told the D-tent members around him.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Zigzag yawned as the group collectively groaned. Noticing the girls walking towards the library, he called out the new location to them. Song raised a thumbs up in response. Nova didn't lift her eyes from the ground, and the moment Sunshine saw X-ray, she frowned and looked away.

"Looks like Sunshine's pissed at you dude," Armpit noted to the leader.

"You don't fucking say," X-ray pushed in between the group to go pick up breakfast. The boys shrugged and continued on.

The cool early morning air made the trip to the new digging site somewhat easier. Two armed guards walked with the group, their guns resting on their shoulders. There was no attempt made to start a conversation. When the guards stopped them, the group went off to start their holes. Sunshine put herself as far away from X-ray as possible and started digging. Song shrugged, as her and Nova started new holes beside her. Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Squid and X-ray dug in silence. Zero simply raised an eyebrow at his tent mate's antics but did not say a word.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, the girls sat at a different table then the boys. Sunshine had her back to the boys, Song and Nova sat on the other side. Nova was a little more lively than she had been—she was chatting with the girls—but there was still a certain sadness that lingered behind her smile. Song glanced back at the boys from D-tent once or twice, but did not make a move towards them. Zigzag frowned when Nova returned to her meal and her smile slid off her face.<p>

"I think it's bullshit how we have to leave the girls be. They look miserable, least Nova does."

"Trust me on this, the girl's just need time. They'll turn around after a few days," X-ray assured him. _I hope Sunshine at least does._

"Ah, don't worry about them Zag," Squid lifted his spoon at him, "You worry too much".

"Yeah dog, this shook them as much as it did us."

Zigzag lowered his eyes to his gruel, taking a spoonful to his mouth.

From a few tables over, Magnet could hear Rocky laughing with his tentmates. Glancing over, Rocky was slapping his friend on the back. When he felt Magnet's eye on him, he paused before smirking. He returned to the conversation without anything more. Magnet stabbed his spoon into his bowl. _What's that guy's angle?_

Magnet glanced towards Song, who was smiling as she poked an annoyed Nova in the sides.

Her smile made him feel warm, but he could not ignore the nagging feeling in his head. He continued to poke at his food for the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p>"Mailcall!"<p>

A member from A-tent had grabbed the mailbag from the office. Under the watchful eye of a guard, he distributed the parcels and letters inside.

"Nicole Von-"

"Right here, you idiot," Nicole swiped the parcel from the youth's hand. "Names Nova, I'd appreciate it if you called me that from now on."

Eying the guard, the youth shrugged and continued to call out names. When he had handed out the last parcel, he swung the empty bag and followed the guard back to the main office. Song looked dejected.

"Maybe next time, honey," Sunshine rubbed her back. They were standing outside the Rec Hall, watching the other boys do their yard work. The girls were sweeping the boards in and around the hall.

"Whatcha got there, Nova?"

Nova wrapped her arm around her broom to keep it steady, reaching for the letter duct taped to the cardboard box. After scanning the letter, she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy send their ever growing disappointment to me, as well as some harsh words about 'If this doesn't help you, military school will'. And my mom left a P.S. saying that if I wanted to ever step foot in my...her house again, I had to dye my hair to a "sensible color". Might as well see what this is".

Running her nail along the tape, she opened the folds of the box, only to stare at the contents within. Sunshine and Song moved around her to find that Nova's mother had sent her a box of hair dye. The box proclaimed, "Sweet like Honey!" on the front, the girl plastered on the front looked cheery and full of life. Nova groaned, lowering her face to the railing.

"You were a blonde before?" Sunshine asked, picking up the hair dye.

"Yes!" Nova reached for the box and hid it away, "A little darker than honey blonde, but yeah, I was. No way I'm dying my hair back though."

"Ugh, honey, it might be time for a touch up," Sunshine motioned to Nova's roots. A few blond strands were starting to show.

"It might be a good change," Song offered, "I mean, it's not like you're going to get hair dye anywhere around here. Take what you can get, right?"

Nova stared blankly at the two, but just before she could say anything, she heard someone shout "Theodore!"

The girls turned towards Armpit, Squid, Zigzag and Magnet, who were throwing rocks towards a hole.

_Must be for another bet, _Nova concluded.

A boy with dark brown, curly hair in an tight afo style, average height, wearing a clean suit ran up to the group.

"Hey Theodore, is there a place where I can fill my canteen?"

Nova inwardly shuddered when Armpit took the guy and put him in a headlock close to his armpit.

Squid pointed his chin towards the assumed newbie, "You know he smells bad, right?"

"My name, is not Theodore," Armpit emphasized before pushing the newbie to the ground. "It's Armpit."

"Looks like new meat is getting chewed out," Sunshine snickered as the group gathered around the boy.

"There's a water speaker over there," Armpit motioned towards the faucets used for filling canteens. After stumbling to get up, the youth walked towards the faucets. The gang went towards the steps of the Hall.

"Man Pit, why you gotta be so mean?" Zigzag said.

"I ain't being mean, I'm his mentor," Pit pointed to his chest, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? That's my duty"

Magnet glanced up towards the girls and smiled at Song. The new kid waved thank you to the boys of boys laughed, as Armpit, Squid and Zigzag moved towards the doors of the hall. Nova managed to close the parcel before Magnet could get too close.

"What's up guys?"

"Not a ton," Sunshine replied. "Who's the fresh meat?"

"I think his name is Stanley, just got shipped in today. Armpit got stuck with him as his 'mentor'."

"He looks skiddish," Nova noted, "He'll learn soon enough. Is he a newbie for D-tent?"

"Yeah, he got Barfbag's bed."

"I'll take it Barfbag's not coming back then?"

"Sorry, Mom says that he'll be in the hospital for a little while. From what I heard he wasn't as fortunate as Beauty in getting there with a ton of time. That and the hospital is short staffed. He's still getting treatment."

Nova sighed, as she looked out onto the yard.

"Hey listen, X-ray told us guys to give you girls some space, but you're welcome to come sit with us at dinner if you want," Magnet rubbed the back of his head. Song looked to Sunshine.

"I'm fine as long as sit as far from X-ray as I can. And he better not start shit with me," Sunshine folded her arms over her chest.

"Sure thing chica, that can be arranged."

Nodding, Sunshine continued to sweep sand off the edge of the deck. Nova put the box on the ground near the outside wall and followed suit.

"We'll see you at dinner," Song said. Magnet simply smiled before he turned and walked back to the others. When he left, Song heard someone cough in front of her. The new boy was staring wide eyed at the girls.

"I didn't know there were girls at this camp."

"There are," Sunshine stated, " What do you want."

Spooked, the boy fumbled with his jug, "U-uh, I was just wondering what to do next, l-like should I be somewhere or...?"

Sunshine sighed, "Right now, it's chore time. Usually happens six times a week after you dig holes. Or at about 3 o'clock. There's a bulletin board by the shovel shed that says what tents do what, but mostly we do the same work. D-tent cleans the halls. I suspect because today's your first day, you won't be asked to do much. Besides, supper will be ready soon."

"Uh, okay..."

"Just go what in your tent until you hear the dinner bell."

"Okay!"

He scanned the three girls over, but looked frightened at Nova's appearance. He then turned and sped walked towards the lettered tent's.

"Doesn't seem like he has much going on up here," Sunshine motioned to the side of her head.

"Sunshine!"

"What? I'm just sayin' Song. So Nova, you gonna dye your hair or not?"

"Nah, did you see his face? I like that type of intimidation. Feels good, you know?"

Sunshine rolled her eyes, smirking as she did so. "We'll just have to see how he fits in, I guess."

* * *

><p>Song sat down next to Magnet at supper time. The good thing for her was that today's menu had no sign of gruel on them. Just your healthy helping of every type of bean. Sunshine sat at the end of the table opposite X-ray. She sneered in his direction before digging into her meal. Zigzag motioned for Nova to sit beside him.<p>

"Have you guys met Stanley yet?" Zigzag asked the girls.

"Yeah, he came to ask us what to do next after Armpit showed him his namesake," Sunshine paused to take a sip of water.

"Namesake?"

"When you stuffed him into your armpit, Pit."

The boys at the table hollered and laughed. "Hey Stanley, this where you sit," Zigzag moved over to allow the new boy in. Nova nearly blushed when she realized how close her and Zigzag were sitting. "Sit down."

There was a moment of silence as Stanley sat himself down on the bench.

"Hey, yo new kid," X-ray tried to get Stanley's attention, "Yo, so see you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone who did, now would cha?" He placed the white bread beside his tray. Sunshine rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"No, you can have it," Stanley said quietly.

"So what they'd get you for?" Squid asked. _Always the starting question_, Song smirked as she leaned in closer to hear.

"Stealing a pair of shoes."

Song noticed Magnet perk up as the boys laughed.

"From the store?" Squid raised his mug, "Or were they still on someone's feet?"

"No no, he just killed the dude first," Zigzag spoke quietly, "He just left out that little detail,ain't that right?" Nova elbowed him lightly in the arm. He stuck his tongue at her, which earned him a smirk.

"They were Clyde Livingston shoes," Stanley explained further.

Song noticed Zero perk up as Squid and Armpit exclaimed in shock.

"Man, you did not steal no Clyde Livingston"Sweet Feet" shoes," X-ray said in disbelief.

"It was his World Series cleats."

"Hold on," Magnet threw down his napkin," How did you get them? He's like the fastest guys in the Majors." He pointed to Squid, who was an avid watcher of the games, whenever the TV worked.

"He hit four triples in one game," Squid said with food in his mouth.

"Clyde Livingston donated his shoes to a homeless shelter," Stanley told them, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

Song nearly tuned out of the conversation, until:

"Did they have red X's on them?"

Song dropped her spoon and stared at Zero, who had talked for the first time since she got there. The rest of the group was shocked to silence.

"You got Zero to talk!" Squid broke the silence.

"Yo, what else can you do Zero?" Armpit wondered. Zero turned his head from Armpit to Stanley.

"Yeah, yeah they did," Stanley told him simply.

Zero returned to his food. Song still hadn't touched her spoon.

"WELL, that just happened, and I'm going to leave before anything else weird happens," Sunshine picked up her empty tray. "You girls coming?"

"Let me finish my beans," Nova scooped another spoonful in her mouth.

"You can stay, don't choke yourself. What about you Song?"

"I was going to check the office after, see if my family replied."

"O-kay, I'll be back at the tent if you need me."

Sunshine dropped her tray off with a clang and walked out the door.

"So uh, I didn't know there were girls here," Stanley spoke up.

"Stanley, this is Song and Nova," Zigzag pointed, "And Sunshine just left."

"Nice to meet you, Stanley," Nova saluted as she shoved her mouth full of beans.

He waved sheepishly before returning to his food.

"It won't bite if you eat quickly," Song hummed, smirking at the memory. Stanley nodded as he scooped more beans into his mouth. The group chatted on about sports for the rest of dinner. Squid and Armpit got into an argument about which baseball team was better. They decided to settle it over a game of poker.

"Come on Squid, he needs to keep some of his shower tokens," Zigzag pleaded, "Armpit is starting to stink cause of the heat."

"Ah, shut up man, yo momma doesn't seem to mind my aroma."

Zigzag flipped Pit the bird. Nova was trying not to giggle beside him. "Wanna have another bet with this?"

"Sure," Nova shrugged, "But I want shower tokens AND bread this time as winnings."

"Loser gives up three tokens and bread for a week?"

"Deal."

The four left towards the Rec Hall. X-ray mumbled something about going back to the tents and left.

"...Are Nova and Zigzag a thing?" Stanley pointed towards the retreating duo, as Nova shoved Zigzag.

"They seem like it, don't they?" Song rested her head on her hand, " They say they're just friends, but they have a different way of flirting."

"Basically, Nova punches Zigzag and he ruffles her hair. They make bets and do funny skits together," Magnet hummed.

"If that ain't true love, what is?" Song smirked as the quadruplet left the hall. Magnet coughed as he stood up.

"I'm hitting the showers. I'll see you later."

He rose, leaving the table quickly. Song stared at his retreating backside, a look of concern on her face.

"You don't talk much I take it," Stanley tilted his head at Zero.

"I haven't heard Zero say one word since I got here," Song informed him, shrugging towards the silent boy, "No offense to you".

Zero shrugged.

"Didn't have a reason to talk?" Stanley prompted.

Zero nodded, the small hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Well I think you got a good voice Zero, you should talk more often," Song smiled gently. An oh so faint blush glowed on Zero's cheeks. He stood to discard his tray.

Motioning to Stanley's half eaten tray, Song asked, "All done?"

"I guess".

"Zero here can take you back to the tent. I gotta stop by the office".

Stanley followed after Zero to the trashcan and then out the doors. Song walked from the hall into the cool air outside. Tucking a loose hair behind her ear, she made her way to the office where they keep supplies, extra suits, and mail.

Stepping inside, she found a boy from A-tent organizing and shining boots while he was being overlooked by a guard.

"There any more mail in here?"

"Far as I know, it's all gone. But hey, I have no objections to a pretty lady like yourself taking a look," the boy winked.

If Song's eyes could roll any farther into the back of her head, she probably would have seen her brain.

The guard watched her like a hawk as she made her way to the "mail room". A simple closet with shelves carried all the mail for the camp. One shelf had a box for outgoing mail, the other incoming. Peering into the incoming box, she found nothing inside. Grumbling, she replaced the lid.

"Feel free to stop by any time, gorgeous," the boy called out as she left. She stuck around long enough for the guard to tell the boy to shut up and get back to work.

_Shit like that normally doesn't happen. Sure, it's an almost all guys camp, but I never get objected to sneering or rude comments. Strange. Then again, I'm usually in the company of the guys or Nova and Sunshine. Oh well, lucky me I guess._

As she walked back towards the tent's, she thought she heard something hiss.

_It couldn't have been a snake, that was too loud, and Mr. Sir should be on patrol by now. That sounds too much like a human._

Song turned completely 360 degrees, but saw no one. Concerned, she picked up her pace, making it inside her tent just as a shot rang out from the other side of camp.

"You okay?" Nova raised an eyebrow, her winnings were being counted on her cot.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My mind's playing tricks on me."

"Must be the heat," Nova hummed, gathering the tokens in her pillowcase for safe keeping.

"Did you leave Zigzag any tokens?"

"A little. If he needs a shower, I can chuck one at his head. I managed to get one from Squid too." Song chuckled when she received a wink from her little, goth looking friend. While Nova's hair was still black, her roots were slowly starting to show their true blonde color, though not enough to comment on the fact. She had brought only one tube of red lip stick to camp and used it conservatively. She still wore her combat boots, only because she felt more comfortable digging holes in them. Her nose ring was tiny enough not to take away from her whole face. There was no makeup around her grey eyes.

_She is a very pretty girl, _Song thought to herself.

Sunshine strolled into the tent, an air of annoyance surrounding her.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing Nova, just had a run in with X-ray."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"Peachy." Sunshine shoved her hands into her pocket.

"Well what the hell happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine was approaching the girl's tent when a voice called out to her. Turning, her mouth made a thin line upon the realization it was X-ray.<em>

"_You got a minute?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on, something's wrong. Talk to me girl."_

"_There is nothing to talk about."_

"_...It's about Barfbag isn't it?"_

_Placing her hands on her hips, Sunshine faced X-ray head on._

"_You promised to look over him."_

"_I tried too!"_

"_You didn't do shit. If it hadn't played out like it did, he might be dead right now! What he did was suicidal! You knew he was upset about Beauty!"_

"_I never thought he would go that far!"_

"_He was desperate!" Their shouting had attracted the attention of a few campers and guards. Lowing her voice, Sunshine continued, "He was probably upset that she was alone with her step-father. She told me before that he was her only surviving family member within the southern United States. The shit he did to her regardless, he still has custody over her. She does have a maternal grandmother in Montana, but she can't come down to Texas for a few reasons, but she's suing for custody. Until that goes through, her step dad is the one who is in charge of her during her hospital stay. If I knew Barfbag, that news plus the fact he's such a love sick puppy would be a recipe for disaster."_

"_I didn't know, okay! If I would have...if I would have seen the signs..."_

_Lowing her shoulders, Sunshine sighed. "I know. I'm just upset this all happened. We're all pretty roughed up about it."_

"_Yeah. How's Nova doing by the way?"_

"_Alright, getting better though. She has a phobia of snakes you know?"_

"_Yeah, she said that."_

"_She was shaken up that it happened to both of them. Kinda reenforced her fear."_

_The two stood in silence for a moment._

"_Can you forgive me?"_

"_Maybe. I'm still mad this had to happen. Especially since this new kid came and is trying to wiggle his way into our lives. It's not that I hate him, he's just skiddish and doesn't have much activity going on in his brain, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I get it. I don't like it either. Barfbag and Beauty were—are part of our crew. No one takes their place."_

"_Exactly," Sunshine smirked._

"_Soooo...can I get a kiss goodnight if all is well?"_

"_Ugh, not on your life. I said maybe I would forgive you."_

"_But-"_

"_Go back to your tent X-ray." With a turn of a heel, Sunshine stomped back to her tent, leaving X-ray in the dust.7_

* * *

><p>"Nothing of interest, Nova." Nova gave up trying to get a straight answer. She reached to change into her pajamas. "Any mail?"<p>

"No, all the mail has already been delivered."

"I'm sure a letter will be coming soon girl." Sunshine smiled sympathetically at her friend. Just then, another shot rang out not too far from the tents. "The fuck is Mr. Sir shooting at?"

Nova had just buttoned her sleep shirt when Sunshine and Song poked their heads outside the tent. The tent flap for the D-tent boys was open. They were equally as concerned and spooked.

"Yellow spotted lizards?" Sunshine called out.

"Yeah, Stanley here saw one up close, "Zigzag replied, "Nearly got him too!"

"Damn boy, first day here and you're already lizard bait."

"I'm trying not to be," Stanley called out meekly. The D-tent crew laughed at Stanley's comment. Nova poked her head out of the tent flap. Her sleep attire consisted of a white sleep shirt with blue shorts underneath.

Nova took a token from her pocket and started flipping it in the air. Noticing only Nova's head and arm outside the tent, Zigzag called to her from behind Magnet, "Hey Nova, can I have some tokens back? I haven't had a shower yet."

"Dude, you lost them fair and square."

"No I didn't! There is no way you knew Armpit had a full house!"

Nova stepped out of the tent while Zigzag moved from behind Magnet. Noticing he was shirtless, a faint blush rose on Nova's cheeks. Zigzag had to admit to himself that what Nova was wearing was very flattering to her small stature.

"Ugh, I g-guess you can have one." Tossing the coin in Zigzag's direction, he didn't even register when the coin hit him in the chest. Nova flinched, disappearing into the tent. Squid and Armpit hollered, Sunshine sarcastically rolled her eyes, Song moved inside to check on Nova, and Zigzag bent down to pick up the discarded token. Squid almost made a comment about "bitch change" but it was too late at night to get at it with Zig. The boys moved to start getting ready for bed before lights out came into effect.

Zigzag tucked the token in his pocket.

_I can do without a shower for one more day._

* * *

><p><strong>I have a nice good chapter for you guys, sorry for the wait. I recently got inspired to look at some old stories. I wrote the majority of this two nights ago. I had to re watch a few scenes of Holes to get the aspects of it just right. I guarantee I will be sick of the movie by the time the story is over. A writer must suffer for her work. <strong>

**What do you guys think? I'd really appreciate actual comments on this. I get the whole "please update soon, this is good so please right more" bit, but as an author, I don't grow if I don't get more feedback. And to be honest, not getting feedback and simply getting "please update" actually DISCOURAGES me from writing. I do put a lot of effort into research, I just want you guys to see it too. Now: What did you like? Favorite line? How do you think this storyline is progressing? Any head cannons or theories lying around? I would love to hear them, so please share!**

**Just leave your thoughts with the review button. I'm on Christmas break now, so I might find time to write some more. I have some solid ideas about where to take this, especially when it involves Stanley (and later Twitch). So please, review, and thank you so much for reading :)**

**On a related note, the story I mentioned last chapter that was plagiarized off of this story is called "Sweeter than Sugar" and is by FireSmiley. I have given her a warning months ago to edit her story, but there are still elements in it that are similar if not word for word from my story. I am reporting her on the grounds of plagiarism and am asking for the story to be taken down. She used my elements that I have researched and thought out on my own. I have been in a similar situation before where my ideas were stolen and I will not stand for it again. If you wish, but you don't have to, feel free to report her as well. **

**Cheers and Happy New Year, **

**Riddle. **


End file.
